Switching for science
by JustAmelie
Summary: Shane and Claire's relationship is spiralling downhill. When Claire is turned and Amelie has her back, how will Shane react. Hope you like this and btw, Amelie and Claire are like mother and daughter but not actually if you know what in mean. Enjoy xxoxoxox
1. Chapter 1

**Apart from the storyline in this piece, Rachelle Caine owns everything including the characters and the town of Morganville.**

_**Here we go guys, first Fanfic!**_

Chapter 1

Movie night in the Glass house. She was snuggled into Shane while Eve and Michael were chatting about whether the vampires in Twilight had any similarities to those of Morganville.

"You okay CB?" Shane said to her. "Yeah just tired I guess." _She was. After sitting through her most boring classes, Claire had accidently stormed out of her last class into Queen Bitch Monica who slammed her into the janitor's closet._

_"I need answers to my physics test." Monica spat. "Guess you'll have to listen in class like the rest of us then." She replied. _

_"Not got time for you Danvers. As if sucking up to the vamps wasn't enough, you are a little bitch to me and you will pay for that."_

_"And you will pay me for the answers." She stated and earned a cool look from Monica. "No you idiot you will give me them right now!" She saw a glint in the darkness as Monica had pulled out a knife. Standard vamp killing issue. "Ok Monica how about it. You pay me $50 and you get your answers." Claire exhaled through gritted teeth. "Er no bitch, I have a knife." "Bite me." Claire grinned as she poured what looked like bleach over the tightest black dress she had ever seen. It was starting to leave a white mark down the middle of Monica's dress._

_"You evil little cow, you're gonna regret that." _

_"Don't have time." She said as she shoved Monica out of the way and ran before Monica could put that knife into action._

Her phone rang and she saw the caller ID. Myrnin. Great.

"Myrnin. It's 10:30 im not coming to the lab." Claire growled at her crazy vampire boss. "But it's Bob. Claire he's not eating his crickets."

"Bob the spider?" She actually laughed at him. So worked up over his silly little spider.

"Yes Claire who else _do_ you know called Bob?"

"Okay I see your point. What's up?" She said. "He won't eat. Claire please come. He likes you, if you ask him, he might eat them for you."

"Okay I'm coming." She sighed. He hung up.

"Claire don't go." Shane asked. "I have to Shane." She replied.

"Have to or want to?" Shane challenged. "Both." Claire sighed as she pulled on her jacket and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"No." Michael stated. "What?" Claire asked.

"You're not going Claire." "But Michael I have to go. Myrnin will be in a bad mood when I have to work tomorrow and you know how that will end up."

"You didn't let me finish. You're not going out in the dark with no car. Eve said you can take the hearse."

"I did?!" Eve shouted from where she was sitting.

"Thanks Eve love you!" She shouted from the parlour.

"Love you too Claire Bear." She started to the door with her keys in her hand when a hand grabbed her arm. Shane.

"No Claire." He growled.

"Shane, I'll be 10 minutes at the most." "No." He repeated.

"Why else would Myrnin call you at this time of night other than to take you somewhere and take advantage of you?"

"Shane babe, there is nothing going on between me and Myrnin." Claire stated. "I never said there was! Now you're making excuses for things that I haven't even mentioned. There is so something going on between you and that pathetic, blood sucking loser!" Shane shouted.

"No Shane…"

"Forget it Claire. Go if you want but I'm not gonna be here to pick up the pieces when he hurts you!"

"Shane.."

"No Claire we're over." Anger suddenly bubbled up from inside Claire. Shane had always thought that her and Myrnin where together but only now had he really acted on it. As he started walking up the stairs Claire shouted after him.

"You wanna be this Shane! He hates you just as much but never says anything horrible about you to me so fine! I _will_ go and don't expect me to be running back to you begging your forgiveness cause it's never gonna happen!" She screamed and stormed out of the house. Eve followed her in those silly bunny slippers and black night gown;  
"Claire wait!" "No Eve, just leave me alone!" She shouted and legged it to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Right guys, here is chapter 2. I would like to have some reviews to know what you think because this is only my first fan fiction x_**

"No, he is not worth my tears." Claire thought as she drove through the winding streets of Morganville. She parked the hearse outside the Day house and walked down the alley to where Myrnin had his underground lab. He was crouched over a glass tank with a ball of hair on his hand. No, that was Bob on his hand. Bob the spider.

"Ah Claire, right okay you hold Bob and I will get his insects."

"Er no Myrnin, I am not holding Bob." She stated, disgusted he would even mention it.

"You will do as you are asked Claire. Remember who the apprentice is."  
"You know what. I don't have time for this!" Claire shouted and ran for the stairs. Myrnin actually looked shocked for a moment. She had never shouted like that before. Just as she reached the last step, Myrnin leapt across the lab and caught hold of her arm. She had tears in her eyes.

"Let go Myrnin!" Claire shouted and slapped him across his face. That got his attention and he pulled her by her arm to the bottom of the steps where she collapsed on the floor into a crying mess. Myrnin was confused, he would never expect his calm, sophisticated Claire to have a break down. He hauled her to her feet and led her over to the chair he liked to sit and read in. Out of instinct he left her to cry until she calmed down. As she started to stop crying and start hiccupping sobs, Myrnin went and made hot chocolate. It had been a gift from Amelie as he often complained about being cold in winter. He took a cup to Claire and even added sprinkles. Those he had stolen from Oliver's coffee shop just to annoy him. Myrnin handed Claire the cup and she burst out laughing which eventually faded back into the sobs.

"Claire?" Myrnin questioned when he thought the appropriate time to do so.

"I'm sorry Myrnin." She sniffed.

"Whatever for my dear?" He asked, pulling a chair over for himself.

"Me and Shane had a fight. He thinks that you and I are dating and he dumped me and I stormed out and now he hates me!" Claire exclaimed and starting crying fitfully again.

Myrnin pulled her into a hug. It shocked her enough to stop crying. He held her and she felt herself relax against him. Only then did she realise what he was wearing. A yellow Hawaiian shirt, black suit trousers and flip flops. So Myrnin.

"Don't worry my sweet, I will speak to Shane." Myrnin said with a grin and rose to his feet quickly. Leaving Claire, hugging cold air.

"No Myrnin, please don't. It will make it worse." She sobbed but Myrnin didn't care.

"He has no right to make you cry. It will affect how well you work."

"Here I am thinking he actually cares about me." Claire thought to herself.

"NO Myrnin, please."

"Enough Claire I shall."

"Myrnin. Don't leave me please." Claire rose and walked to him as he flew up the steps. He turned around and saw the burning tears in her eyes and just stopped.

_**Well there it is. Please review x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here you go. Quite disappointed not to see any review as it is my first story but anyway, this chapter is quite long :) _**

_Myrnins POV_

I was glad when my dear Claire walked into the lab but she was quiet, distant and when she flew to get away from Bob. That was different. I was shocked that she had shouted at me like that and quite angry. I jumped the length of the lab and grabbed her bare arm, not hard, but hard enough. She did not respond to that well, she slapped me. Actually slapped me. I was not having this. I grabbed her and pulled her down the stairs. My intentions were quite clear in my head. She would hold Bob and if she didn't well, there would be trouble. I expected her to fight at the bottom of the stairs but instead, she collapsed and just sat there crying. Interesting, surely I never hurt her that much. I led her over to my chair, quickly moving a black cape, (quite comical to me) and let her sit. I went to grab her arm to see this so called damage I had done but she pulled away from me and insisted she wasn't hurt. In the end I found out that it was the Collins boy. He would pay for this I told Claire and I was getting ready for a fight between that nasty little creature Collins.

"He has no right to make you cry. It will affect how well you work." I had to add the last little bit quickly. I cannot have Claire thinking that I care about her and how she makes me happy and how that Bob was fine and that I just wanted Claire to come here for company. No! She cannot know yet. Not until Collins is dealt with.

"Myrnin. Don't leave me please." Claire had been saying things before, trying to make me stop but it wouldn't stop me from harming Shane. Until then. The pleading in her eyes and the tears in her voice stopped me. Dead.

Myrnin went back over to her and made her sit again. It was late or in fact early in the morning when Claire had finished crying and Myrnin was getting tired of comforting her.

"Now then my dear, let's get you home before sunrise. We have been here ages." Myrnin said as he helped her to her feet and this time, it was Claire who hugged him this time, he responded and hugged her back.

"No. No ,no,no,no,no…" A voice sounded from the steps. Claire turned and saw Shane. Hope burned through her teary eyes but his were dark and unforgiving. She realised Myrnin had her hand and was gripping it tight.

"You evil little blood sucking creep. And you Claire, I thought you had standards but no."

"Shane what are you talking about?" Claire whispered.

"I walk in here to apologise and bring you home Claire, expecting you to be working but instead you are here hugging and holding hands with that creep!" He shouted and launched for the door. "Shane no, wait!" She pleaded.

"Forget it Claire!"

She sat down. Holding in her tears this time and looked up at Myrnin.

"Take me home. Please Myrnin." She muttered and he grabbed his keys and carried her to his car.

"Forgive me Claire but we know what my driving is like so I would advise you to sit up and strap in." He smiled and although she tried she didn't have the energy to smile back.

"Now um… Claire I quickly need to dash in to the bank to get my O negative as we both know that AB does not go well with moi!"

"You have made that clear plenty of times. Please hurry Myrnin." She weeped.

He walked out carrying a cooler full of red liquid and unlocked the car to find Claire curled up in the back seat sleeping. "How pretty." He thought to himself as her small frame moved up and down to her steady breathing. All of a sudden, her phone rang. She didn't stir. "Forgive me." Myrnin said to her quietly before answering Claire's phone to a shouting Eve.

"Claire what the hell?! It's 2am and you haven't even told me where you are I mean seriously dude, not cool!"

"Hello Eve." Myrnin grinned.

"Oh my god. Crazy vamp dude please tell me you haven't eaten her!" Eve screamed down the phone.

"No, no my dear, she is simply sleeping in the back of my car. We are on the way to your house. Please open the door as I pull up. You and I both know the dangers of being out in the open at this time."

"Yeah, yeah of course. See you soon Myrnin." Eve sighed and put the phone down. Myrnin returned the phone to Claire's bag and zoomed on the way to the Glass house.

Within half a second of Myrnin pulling up and knocking over the lamp post, the door was open and two heads popped round the door. Michael and Eve.

"Claire?" Myrnin asked and tapped her lightly. She moaned and curled up tighter. Myrnin picked her up and ran to the door. Vampire speed.

"She is sleeping." Myrnin whispered.

"Really? Didn't know that Sherlock!" Eve whispered back.

"You can clearly see she is sleeping and my name is Myrnin." He spoke and let himself into the house.

"Take her to her room Myrnin. Eve will sort her out for bed won't you?" Michael spoke.

"Of course." Eve answered and gestured for Myrnin to follow her up the stairs with the still sleeping Claire.

Myrnin placed her onto her bed and Eve removed her jacket and jeans before tucking her under the covers. "You could have told me you were stripping her before so that I could turn away." Myrnin hissed. "Dude, you knew that I was taking her jeans off. Didn't it take me like five minutes to rip those skinny jeans off her legs!" Eve hissed back.

"Okay yes. I must be going. Bye now." Myrnin answered as he opened up a portal to his lab and stepped through.

"She okay Eve?" Michael asked as he grabbed Eve's waist.

"Yeah… Hey wanna play a game?" She grinned cheekily.

"Which game?" He grinned back.

"This one!" She shouted as she ripped off his shirt and ran down the corridor into her own room. He followed suit and chased her in. They didn't go to sleep for over an hour…

_**I will not be putting any more chapters on until I get at least 1 review x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**As promised, I updated after a review. Thankyou Clairebear97 for your lovely review. Here is chapter 4 x**_

She woke up startled and then suddenly happy. She got up and was about to go into Shane's room when it all hit her. They were over. Her and Shane. Done. Finished. Gone. Dead.

Shouting from downstairs interrupted her thoughts as she sat outside Shane's bedroom.

"Shane mate, come on! You don't wanna do this come on man let's sort it out!" Michael's voice sounded from in the kitchen along with a clapping noise. "Slap me again Eve. I dare you." Shane growled as he leapt up the stairs to see Claire standing outside his bedroom.

"Move." Shane said as he pushed her out of the way, carrying a load of bags. His stuff. He was leaving.

"Shane…."

"Shut up. Don't you have something better to do like snogging vamp dude Mccrazy!?" He shouted as he pushed past her. She went into her room and sat on the bed with her phone.

_You have a message from Amelie_

**Claire. A car will arrive outside shortly to bring you to me. Amelie**

Stupid blood connection. Claire thought as her body tingled. Amelie had nearly died the night that Bishop had come to town. She hadn't wanted to but decided it the right thing to do and Claire fed Amelie her blood. This had then linked them together. Amelie probably thinks I am dying or something, the rate my emotions are up and down. Claire thought to herself. A knock on the door sent her flying in to panic mode and Eve walked in. "Wow CB. Calm it." She laughed. "Sorry babe." Claire apologised and put the stake down.

"There is a limo outside waiting to take you to the Ice Queen." Eve said and smiled at the Glass House Gangs name for Amelie. Not really a gang anymore as Shane had gone.

"Okay. Thanks Eve." Claire said as tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of Shane.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry. Shane's an idiot. We all know that." Eve said as she stroked Claire's hair and grabbed her hands to get her out of the room.

"Bye guys!" Claire shouted to Eve and Michael as the limo honked impatiently outside.

"See ya Claire!" Michael shouted. "See ya Claire Bear. Be careful!" Eve shouted quickly.

"Always." Claire smiled as she ran out to the waiting car.

Like usual, Claire couldn't see out of the car windows thanks to the dark tinting needed for the vampires. But as she felt the car slow to a stop and the door open, she gasped in a breath at the sight. The biggest and prettiest house she had ever seen. She didn't have long to register this as she was dragged inside by Amelie's guards who were anxious as the sun was burning them.

_Amelie's POV_

Something is wrong with her. Even Myrnin who called me in the early hours of the morning was worried about her. It may well be the Collins Boy. But I feel through her emotions that it is something else. I hear my guards bring her to the outside of my office where Myrnin and I sit.

"Enter." I call and in she walks. No, definitely not just the Collins boy…

Claire wondered why she had been brought to Amelie's house. But didn't have long to think as she was called into Amelie's office and made to sit in a rather comfy leather chair.

"Claire. Myrnin informed me that you were very much upset last night. He has also informed me that it is the Collins boy. Care to elaborate?" Amelie's cool voice cut through the air, causing her head to rise and look the founder squarely in the eyes.

"I am fine. Really. Me and Shane have… broken…. We… have… we are… we…" Claire muttered through the burning tears she could feel in her eyes.

"Ooo! Let's have all of the gossip! So, after I dropped you off last night, what happened?!" Myrnin said getting excited.

"Nothing just leave it okay! There's nothing wrong, it's personal!" Claire screamed as she conjured up a portal and stepped through it back into her bedroom.

"Arghh!" She screamed into her pillow, punching it as she let her tears fall fully.

"Claire?" A voice sounded behind her.

"Go away Michael" She shouted from her now soaking wet pillow.

"Ok sweetie. I'm going to work. Eve's downstairs." He sighed and came to sit by her.

"It will all be ok you know Claire." He soothed.

"How!" Claire cried, finally sitting up.

"Well, Shane is no longer welcome here."

"Thanks Michael." Claire said.

"No problem Claire bear." He smiled as he got up.

"Erm Michael?" "Yeah?" Could you drop me off at Common Grounds. I need a Mocha?" She sobbed and Michael laughed, grabbing her hand and throwing her off the bed. She didn't hit the floor, his vampire reflexes caught her just in time. She laughed and went to get into Michael's car.

_**Well there it is! Review and you get more chapters. Trust me there is loads to come. I have already written the sequel to this so keep on reading x**_

_**P.s. Next chapter starts to get exciting!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so we are starting to get a bit more exciting now! Hope you like it! :)**_

"Ring if you need me." Michael stated as Claire got out of the car. She smiled and he sped off.

She stepped into the familiar terrain of Common grounds and went to order her mocha. Just as she was leaving, Oliver called her into his office.

"I can see your tear stains from here. Please at least attempt to cover them up. What's up anyway?" Oliver smiled a cruel smile from his desk.

"Amelie asked you to find out didn't she?" Claire sighed.

"Yes, she did. But you see Claire , she could always compel it out of you so to be honest. You might as well tell me. I promise I will keep it a secret." He said with his vindictive little smiles sneaking in there somewhere.

"Why would I tell _you?_ You are a sad little wannabe Hippie who smokes weed and deserves to be hung by Myrnin!" She snapped. No! He will not know any of her business.

"Not wise little Claire." He laughed as he pinned her against the wall. Spilling her coffee onto the red carpet.

"Get off me now!" She seethed through her clenched teeth.

"No." He smiled pressing harder on her windpipe.

"Oliver." A sharp, icy voice sounded from the corner and out stepped Amelie and Myrnin. Oliver dropped her and went to sit down.

"Phahahahahah!" Myrnin screeched.

"What pray, is so funny?" Amelie asked trying not to be compelled by his contagious laughter that even left Oliver smiling.

"Oh good lord Amelie! She said he should be hung by me!" Myrnin gasped out before hiccupping back into that ridiculous laughing. Meanwhile, Claire's face had turned to Amelie and if looks could kill, Amelie would be dead. Well deader but still.

"Claire…" Amelie spoke before being interrupted.

"Shove it up your…"

"Not wise Claire." Oliver warned.

"I don't care Amelie. Instead of trying to pester me, try running this mess of a town…" Claire spoke as she turned away and walked out. She let the tears fall as she thought about everything that had happened over the last couple of days.

"I'd rather die than carry on living here." She sobbed as she walked. No destination, just walking. She soon reached a bonfire that had been left unattended. Claire had always had a fixation with fire from when she was little. She burnt herself so many times on the open fire at home that, she had begun to enjoy the feeling of burning.

"Something to enjoy." She thought to herself as she stepped closer to the fire, the smoke burning her throat. Instead of walking off, she got closer, closer, closer, until her fingertips found themselves waiting to be burnt. She touched the flames and felt the burning heat rush through her fingers. Although it hurt a little, it gave her a sense of joy. Compelled by this feeling, Claire Danvers stepped into the fire. The pain. "Arghhaghrr!" She screamed before feeling that joy of heat. She could feel herself burning. Saw her skin turning black but still, she enjoyed this and stayed there until death ebbed in and out of her mind…

"You stupid girl!" A voice hissed in her ear and she felt herself being pulled. Away from the warm, away from the pain. And then, death came back but this time, it didn't leave her alone.

_**Dum dum dum! Ok so Claire isn't dead guys! Or is she? I don't know how you class her new "state" ooppss! Gave to much away! More excitement to come in the next chapter but, You don't get to read it until I have another review! x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Just want to say a huge thankyou to ClaireBear97 for your lovely reviews. So it is starting to get exciting! What will happen now? Sorry if I don't update for a few days now because of school but I will try and update everyday if I can x_**

_Amelie's POV_

Claire. Whatever should be done with her? She is distantly related to me. She knows that yet she continues to speak to me as if I were her murderer. I can see that the portal she creates in my office sends her directly to her bedroom. Her bed is made and her room so perfect and clean. Just as the portal closes, we see her collapse onto her bed and screams into a pillow. I raise my eyebrows and Myrnin chuckles.

"Well, well. Temper. Nearly gets as angry as you milady." Myrnin grinned at me.

"I do not appreciate that Myrnin. Nor do I indulge in the fact that you drove young Claire out of my office before I had finished with her. Please leave." I shoot him an icy stare. He opens the door and runs off, muttering about chemicals with names I do not wish to pronounce.

A while later, I feel Claire's temper calm and then rise. A lot. A few minutes later, I decide I may drop in on Oliver to see if he is sticking to my plan and getting this issue out of Claire. I walk through and find him pinning the girl up by her neck.

I warn him and he drops Claire. I try to reason with her and am grateful that Oliver stepped in before she could finish her insult to me. She stormed out. My, the girl has an obsession with that.

"Well that went well!" I snapped at both of the pathetic idiots who are arguing. Again.

"Let's sit and decide what to do with her." Oliver speaks and I agree.

_Amelie's POV_

"So we are agreed then?" Myrnin asks and we all nod. Suddenly, a burning, tingling sensation runs through my body and it gets worse. Claire. Oh god. This is the feeling of burning. She's going to kill herself. I do not know how it escaped my lips but a whimper sounds in the silent room and the men turn to look at me.

"Amelie?" Oliver questions.

"Find her. She's going to kill me and herself." I gasp and am helped to my feet by my oldest and dearest friend Myrnin.

"Amelie? Are you okay?" Myrnin asks me worriedly. The pain does not hurt so much as I am old. Although, I cannot let her continue to burn herself. If she does, my pain will get worse until she is out of the fire.

"Myrnin. I am fine. I am old enough to withstand the girl's suicide attempt." I smile through the pain.

"Oliver find her."

"Of course Amelie." He says and rushed off. In about 4 minutes, I feel that Claire is slipping in and out of death and I will Oliver to find her. He does. But it is too late. As I feel her being dragged away. She dies and if we cannot save her. I do too.

_**Okay so that chapter was short but I'm sure the next chapter will have you on the edge of your seats. Remember, I love reviews and I honestly get so excited when I get an email to say I have a new review. Keep reading and keep reviewing xoxoxoxoxox**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ok so this chapter is massive and it also starts to get really amazing in this!_**

_Claire's POV_

Is this what death is like? Warm, dark , quiet and most of all calm. My skin tingles; I suspect it is the fact that I am still in the fire. I love fire. It warms and my skin responds to its flames. Wanting it. I'm still in it. A pain shoots in my neck and is almost instantly gone. Must be the fire. I smile to myself. No. Someone rescued me didn't they? The pain returns again, my neck is throbbing. I cannot be dead. I didn't even tell them…

Amelie sat by the bed in one of her many bedrooms which contained Claire. She had sent the others away. Insisting that she needed to speak to Claire herself. This problem that she has. The one that had caused her to kill herself needed dealing with. They had had no choice. Amelie had had to turn her in order for Claire to survive. In order for Amelie to survive a happy and pain free life. She sat by the bed with a sports bottle containing blood and waited for the new vampire to wake up.

At first, it was light. Claire could see the light and fuzzy shapes but could not work out what they were. Then it was sound. The clock, ticking. Even people arguing across the street.

Next was touch. Soft, silky material between her fingers. Soon came taste. A smoky metallic taste in her mouth. Lastly, came smell. What was it? A sweet, sweet smell. A liquid. What was it? It was blood. She sat up quickly and felt a weird sensation in her mouth. Fangs. NO! She wasn't. She couldn't. No. She was. The fuzzy shape came into focus and there sat so perfectly. Amelie. Holding a bottle. The instincts took control before her brain could register them and suddenly, she was drinking the warm sweet liquid in the bottle. Blood.

"Amelie?"

"Shhh. Claire its fine. We are here. You're safe.

"Who did it?"

"Im sorry?"

"Who turned me!?" Claire's voice came out louder than she willed it too.

"I did Claire." Amelie spoke. So in control it was unreal.

"You bitch!" Claire screamed and launched at her. However, Amelie was over a thousand years old and Claire. Barely an hour. Amelie grabbed Claire's arms and pinned her to the bed. Claire looked deep into the founders eyes and saw her own. They were related. She knew that but had never considered Amelie her family until that moment. Amelie had let down the Ice Queen act and had become human. And Claire saw in Amelie's eyes. Compassion and concern. She relaxed on the bed and Amelie released her grip. Claire sat up, looked Amelie in the eyes and cried. She cried hard, hard tears and before she knew it, Claire was in the arms of the founder. Her fists balled up and she found herself gripping Amelie's cream jacket hard as the tears racked her body and she gripped on to the founder who she found too, was hugging Claire back.

"Shh darling. It will be all right." Amelie whispered into Claire's ear.

"I.. don't k-know h-how it… can … b-be fine… Am… Amelie." Claire cried and pulled back from the founder who gripped her shoulders pulling her into her chest. Cradling her. Like her own daughter. "She will never get her daughter back." Claire thought and this made her cry harder. But even after four hours of crying and screaming, Amelie stayed with her, comforting her until her body could create nothing more than a headache and so instead. Claire sat and looked at Amelie who smiled before speaking.

"You need to tell me Claire." Amelie said softly.

"What?"

"Tell me why you are so upset and wanted to die?"

"No. Amelie I can't." Claire whispered.

"You can Claire."

"No Amelie."

"Claire. Tell me. I am not giving you a choice. Although I may be related to you, I am still the founder now I am ordering you to tell me." Amelie said. Turning the Ice Queen back on. Just for a little.

"I don't know if I can trust you."  
"Claire. I am related to you. I am the founder and now also your vampire sire. You can trust me little one." Amelie spoke.

"Okay." Claire sighed.

"Go on." Amelie insisted before helping Claire onto the chair in the bedroom where she sat with her legs tucked into her chest.

"There are two things. But I can only tell you one." Claire stated.

"Tell me this one Claire."

"I-I love M-Myrnin." Claire stuttered.

"I see." Amelie answered. Her eyebrows rose.

"But he hates me Amelie. All he wants or even needs me for is to help him with his work." Claire gushed out.

"You are wrong Claire. You see, he loves you too. He is scared to admit it as with what happened with Ada has scared him. But Claire he loves you just as much." Amelie smiled.

"Wow. Oh my god." Claire said suddenly happy.

"But about Shane, Claire." Amelie said solemnly.

"I don't care. I loved him but when we broke up and how Myrnin comforted me in the lab that night. I realised, I love Myrnin. Not Shane." Claire smiled.

"Myrnin will be pleased. Tell me the other thing now Claire. Please." Amelie asked. Claire was shocked. Amelie had never. EVER said please to anyone in Morganville as far as Claire was aware to before.

"No Amelie. It is selfish of me and if you deny it then I will look like an idiot and look stupid and pathetic and absolutely ridiculo-"

"Claire." Amelie interrupted. "Stop and tell me. If I deny this request then it will stay between me and you. Nobody else."

"You promise?"

"You have my word. Now tell me Claire."

"I. Amelie please understand that I have considered everything and I can only see this possible."

"Go on."

"Okay. Amelie I want to move out of the Glass house. I don't belong there and now Shane has gone it is Michael and Eve who are a couple and I do not fit in anymore. So Amelie. May I live with you? I swear I will be quiet and never speak to you unless you want me to of course and I will never mess anything up. I will tidy everything and you won't even know I live here." Claire pleaded.

"Claire. I have not lived with anyone apart from my staff for hundreds of years so if I say yes to this, it will be a big change to me as well as you." Amelie stated and Claire prepared for disappointment. "However." She continued. "If you are getting so upset you would attempt to kill yourself then yes. You may live with me. You are going to need help with your new state, let's put it and I would like to keep an eye on you." Amelie smiled.

"Oh Amelie! Thank you so much! I swear I will never get in your way and I will be the best guest ever! Amelie thank you!" Claire screamed and hugged the founder who laughed and hugged the girl back.

"One more thing Claire. The truth. Why are you so angry and wanting to cry all the time?" Amelie questioned curiously.

"When my parents were killed by vampires Amelie. I never really coped. And for the past few months whilst they have been dead. I cried myself to sleep but now with everything that has been going on, it's got too much. Amelie. When I realised my parents were dead and that you turned up to the funeral, I have looked up to you as a mother figure and have been so upset that I haven't been able to tell anyone this until now." Claire breathed and Amelie smiled and pulled the girl into a hug.

"I must apologise for your parents Claire and of course those responsible were punished. Claire you may look to me as a mother figure but since my child was taken from me. I cannot promise that I can be a mother figure back." Amelie warned but Claire did not care. Amelie had solved all of her problems and now. Things were going to get better. Suddenly, Claire was overcome by a burning, scratching in her throat.

"Amelie it hurts!" Claire screeched gripping her throat. "What's happening to me? Amelie help me!" Claire screamed and Amelie simply laughed.

"Little one. You are a vampire and have not fed since you awoke. You are just craving blood. Come to the kitchen and I will supply you with what you require." Amelie laughed.

"Thanks." Claire muttered and stood up. Quickly.

"Wow. This vampire speed is amazing!" Claire gushed.

"You can smell the blood from my kitchen can you not?" Amelie inquired.

"Yeah."

"Then use your new speed and how do you put it in modern terms? Oh yes. _Race_ me to the kitchen." Amelie smiled and jumped to her feet.

"Catch me if you can!" Claire laughed and ran flat out. However, Amelie was older and a lot faster. By the time Claire reached the kitchen, Amelie was waiting for the blood to warm in the microwave. Claire smelt it and danced on the spot. Eager to drink. As the microwave dinged, Claire darted and downed the blood in one.

"You may explore the house Claire. However, you are not permitted access to my office without me. Your bedroom shall be the room you woke up in. I must work now and inform who I need to of this situation. If you need anything, call out for Marie and she will assist you. Now leave me child I have work to do." Amelie said as she swept from the kitchen.

"Amelie?" Claire whispered as she chucked the bottle in the bin.

"Yes Claire?"

"Thank you." Claire said. Amelie simply smiled and when Claire blinked, she was gone.

_**OOOoooooooo! So yeah I know, Amelie is like queen evil but is she? Course not! Love you all and make sure you review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_So I hope you all liked it! In this chapter, we get to see more of the vampire Claire x_**

_Amelie's POV_

I came back from my office after informing Oliver and Myrnin of the situation to find a note from Claire that Marie handed me:

_Hey Amelie, Hope you don't mind but I decided to go back to my room to sleep. Probably see you in the morning but I don't know if vampires get up at night or whatever so see you whenever._

_Claire x_

How little she knows. She is a new born vampire only a day old. She won't sleep any longer than six hours until she is older. I go to sit in her room and wait for her to awake. She sleeps peacefully. She does not breathe and she looks immensely pretty against the Canadian silk cushions. My daughter once slept in the room opposite this one. How Claire looks like my beautiful Alana. I remember my daughter and how she was savagely killed in front of me by my father. I let the tears run down my face now and look at my dear Claire. How she looks like my daughter. I hear a commotion downstairs and hear Myrnin's distinctive attitude as he orders my staff as if they were his own. I kiss Claire's pale, cool forehead and go to leave. As my lips leave her skin, her pale hand reaches out of grabs my arm in her new speed. Her eyes flash red and her fangs lower. I instantly feel bad for startling her. She is new to being a vampire and I just scared her. I relax my arm and look deep into her eyes. She seems to blink and then recognise me.

"Sorry Amelie." She apologises.

"It is quite alright little one. Now get dressed. Myrnin is here and knowing him, will be up shortly." I smile at her.

"Speak of the devil." Claire sighs as his footsteps walk the corridor of my house. I see his clothes before his face. A blue shirt and blood red cape with shorts and breeches. Interesting.

"Claire?" I ask as her eyes glow red again and then do I realise what Myrnin is holding. Blood. Before I can register this and get him out, Claire launches herself across the room and full on attacks him. Sending him crashing into the wall. I struggle with Marie to get her off but she is stronger now she has slept and does not want to stop.

"Oliver!" I scream down my phone at him.

"Yes Amelie? What now? Need your dresses steaming or your bathroom clea-"

"OLIVER! Get here now! Claire is attacking Myrnin and I cannot get her off!" I shout at him and he puts the phone down. Just great. A second later a portal appears and Oliver steps through and shoves a blood bag in young Claire's mouth. She drinks and her eyes dim back to normal…

_**Wow... Okay so for those of you who dn't know, Marie is Amelie's main housekeeper and she is really nice ( my own made up character). Remember to review and more chapters will come xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Wow! Can u believe we are on chapter 9 already!? Hope u like this next bit x_**

_Claire's POV_

As I drink, I realise what I have done. Not only have I trashed Amelie's upstairs but nearly killed my true love. As Oliver pulls me up, I turn to Amelie and say.

"I'll get my phone and leave."

"Claire why?" She asks rushing after me.

"Do you seriously want me here after what I just did?!" I ask quietly and await the answer.

"Claire. This is my fault. As well as that idiot Myrnin who I can't believe brought blood into the room of a new born vampire and then refuse to give it to them!" Amelie snaps the last bit at Myrnin.

"No. I am uncontrollable Amelie. I shouldn't have done that." I whisper and walk towards my bedroom.

"Claire wait." Amelie spoke. But I did something you should never do to the founder. I told her to go away. I sit in my room and think about what I am. _Who _I am. A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts and there standing quietly for once are Oliver and Myrnin and just in front of them. Amelie.

"We are here to help you Claire." Amelie says and sits next to me.

"I, my dear am sorry for what I did and am here to help you get through this." Myrnin smiles. Happy as ever and goes to sit in the chair.

"Thanks." I smile back and accept the blood that Oliver gives me.

"You are never going to respond to me and Amelie quite frankly cannot get through to you at the minute so we are letting this dog stay with you for an hour to see how things go." Oliver states.

"Me a dog! Says the crackpot hippie." Myrnin laughs and continues when Oliver's face drops. "What's up Oliver? Can't face the truth?!" Myrnin screeches with laughter and Oliver pounces at him.

"Enough." Amelie's cool voice cuts through the fighting. "Oliver let us leave these two." Amelie gets up and Oliver walks out. Quickly, I don't even know if it really happened but Amelie winked and nodded towards Myrnin who was on his phone. This is it. I'm going to tell Myrnin I love him.

"Right then Claire. Fight me." Myrnin states and puts his phone away.

"What?" I ask.

"Fight me." Myrnin repeats.

"But why?"

"Because sweet talking and molly coddling isn't going to work with a hormonal, female, new born vampire is it?" He says and I smile. Maybe he is right. Maybe I should give this a go. I get up and launch at him. He catches me and we fight close together. I hit him and claw him but he weaves and dodges. Just as I go to punch his nose, he allows me to think I have a chance before grabbing my arms, chucking to me the bed and pinning my arms either side of my head. I breathe, not necessary but I am quite tired after that and relax against his body on top of mine. Pinning me to the bed. We look into each other's eyes and I know what to do. I crane my head to reach him and then, our lips are together. We kiss and I forget everything but Myrnin.

_**There it is! Let me know what you think and remember, keep reading. I have already got the sequel typed for this story so there is lots to come! xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Well I hope you all enjoyed that last scene. This chapter is a lot longer but it is very exciting! P.s. Thankyou to _**

**_amy-vampire1_**

**_Clairebear97_**

**_Thalia's tree _**

**_for your awesome reviews. Thankyou! xx_**

_Myrnin's POV_

Oh my god. Her lips touch mine and the animal inside of me is released. I hold her up to me and kiss her. I have wanted this. Needed this ever since I saw her. We kiss roughly and growls escape from both of us. Our lips never leaving each other. She is what I want. She is what I need. Claire Danvers.

_Amelie's POV_

Myrnin is fighting her and she is enjoying it. She is letting out the anger from everything. I feel her mood go from depressed to happy and smile at the thought. Fifteen minutes later it is like a firework exploded inside Claire. Her mood feels amazing and is making me feel so happy it is unreal. Only ever has this mood been accomplished when she was sleeping with the Collins boy. I will go and see what they are doing to achieve this brilliant mood from Claire.

I walk into her bedroom and find her and Myrnin a little more intimate then normal let's say and they were both wearing fewer clothes then when they entered the house. I cough lightly and they look up. Claire's pale face blushes.

"I'm sorry. Claire's mood rose intensely and I wanted to see why. I now understand." I Say as I walk out.

_Claire's POV_

"Oh god Myrnin. I'm sorry!" I say as I re- button my shirt.

"Whatever for, my dear Claire?" He asks as I look back up at him

"This. If you didn't want it, I'm sorry."

"You see. Claire I have wanted this for a while and now, it is here." He smiles and I grab his hand. As we walk down the stairs into the living room holding hands, Amelie doesn't show any emotion. Neither does Oliver.

"Congratulations Claire, Myrnin." Amelie says as we enter the room.

"For what! The dog and trouble maker together?! You disgust me Amelie. How can these two be together? Let alone you blessing them!" Oliver shouts and I feel an anger bubble up inside me.

"Don't you _dare _speak to Amelie like that!" I explode.

"Claire it is fine, I can deal with this." Amelie says sternly.

"No Amelie he has no right to talk to you like that. Oliver, how dare you come into her house, mock me and Myrnin and then speak to Amelie like that! You are a nasty little saddo who deserves no friends! Why would you do that? I can overlook you mocking me and Myrnin but when you shout at the one person bar Myrnin who has shown kindness to me then that's not ok! Amelie may tolerate you Oliver but as long as you speak to her like that then I am not going to rest until I bury the silver stake into your heart myself!" I scream at him. He stops still and looks scared before commenting. "Haha. Why Amelie you are getting pathetic and soft letting a child talk to her elders like that!" Oliver laughs and Amelie looks hurt. Just for a second before she masks it. I feel her embarrassment and anger inside her and it rushes into me as well. I shake out of Myrnin's grasp and launch at Oliver. He isn't expecting it and I pin him to the floor before saying into his ear;

"I told you not to speak to her like a human employee you can boss around!" I shout and slam his head into the ground. All of a sudden, he is on his feet and I am on the ground. He goes to bite me but I kick him and stand up to face him. I let my eyes go red, willing them to go redder and I let my fangs drop. He follows suit and soon we are facing each other. Each of us circling the other. He goes to attack but I expect this and dodge him. Spinning him into the wall. I pounce on his back and am about to bite him when cool hands grip my waste and pull me back. "Now, now sweetheart. If anyone is biting him it is me." Myrnin whispers in my ear but I do not listen. He will learn not to speak to Amelie like that. I shove Myrnin away and press harder on Oliver's neck. I lower my fangs and just as I go to bite, two hands grab my arms and wrap them round myself spinning me round. Myrnin.

"Get off me!" I shout and kick him far away. He lands hunched in the corner and I turn back towards Oliver. More hands grab me and spin me around. I expect Myrnin but this is Amelie. She cups my face in her hands and instantly calms me. I am calmed until I glance Oliver out of the corner of my eye and go to attack him again. Amelie picks me up, kicking and screaming and takes me to a softly furnished room. She sits opposite after locking the door.

"I told you that I could deal with him Claire." Amelie says softly and I look up at her.

"He does not speak to my family like that Amelie." I state and she comes and sits next to me.

"I am not bothered by his petty comments Claire." She says kindly.

"You were Amelie. I felt your emotions like you feel mine. I can't normally feel yours unless they are strong and just then, your emotions were strong. You were hurt, angry and embarrassed." I whisper and she looks surprised.

"You remind me of someone Claire. Someone very special. She meant a lot to me and she would stand by her friends and family no matter what happened."

"Your daughter?" I ask gently.

"Alana. She was nine Claire. Nine when she was killed." Amelie says trying to cover her emotions. It does not work I can feel the tears inside her and hug her. She hugs me back and Myrnin enters.

"Movie night!" Myrnin declares. "I have invited myself and that Smeve girl is it Claire? Hope you don't mind Amelie." Myrnin states and awaits the answer we both know to be a no.

"That is fine dear friend." She smiles.

"Oh and Samuel Glass shall be present also." Myrnin exclaims and Amelie smiles. She seems to do it a lot nowadays.

"Movie night it is!" Amelie shouts and Myrnin laughs hysterically. I remember the words movie night and think back to the last one I had. The Glass house gang. I was with them. It was the night that me and Shane broke up. This sparks a memory of him and sprigs tears to my eyes.

"Oh Claire sweetie? Whatever is the matter?" Amelie asks suddenly concerned.

"It's stupid really. It's just that the last time I had a movie night, it was me and Eve and Michael and Sh- Sh-Shane." I will myself to say his name.

"Well my darling. You have Myrnin now and me and Eve and Sam and Michael. Who needs Shane?" Amelie comforts and I am grateful for this. Myrnin swings me into a hug and Amelie joins in. This is all I need. The best people I have ever known. We sit hugging for a while and then it's time to prepare for Movie night.

_**Exciting right?! Let me know what you think and I might be able to update again tonight. Not making promises tho x**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Who is proud of me for updating again tonight?! In this chapter we start to see the strain of Claire and Amelie living together x_**

_Claire's POV_

Eve walked into the living room accompanied by Sam and Michael. And Amelie does something I would EVER expect her to do in the history of the universe. As Sam launches into his oh Amelie I love you speech, she goes over and kisses him. Me, Eve and Michael stand there shocked by this and Sam and Amelie break away and go to sit down. Myrnin comes over and I snuggle into him as he kisses my forehead. Eve's eyes widen before she comments;

"Claire, honey. Where's the bathroom?"

"On this floor it is three doors down from this. Is that correct Amelie?" I ask the beaming founder as she sits with Sam.

"Yes little one."

"Erm Claire?" Eve whispers into my ear as she walks past.

"Mmm."

"I need you to come with me babe."

"Why?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" Myrnin asks.

"Err girl problems." Eve replies slowly as if she has to think about her answer.

"What is that?" Myrnin asks and I choke a laugh.

"Myrnin just leave it." Michael calls.

"Oh right. Why does Claire need to go?" Myrnin makes it harder for Eve.

"Coz she does okay!" Eve snaps getting angrier. Myrnin goes to argue back but I press a finger to his lips and drag Eve out of the room. We are silent until we reach the bathroom.

"Eve, what the hell." I protest but she hushes me.

"Right then Claire. Let's discuss you and Mr Crazy dude?" She exclaims.

"I love Myrnin, Eve. End of." I state and surprisingly, she seems to understand.

"Claire how are you, really? Being a vampire must be hard babe." She asks, concerned.

"It is hard Eve. I mean my emotions are on over drive and I either want to cry or kill all the time but you know what? It's been easier. I know that me leaving Glass house is a bit of a shock, but you and Michael need alone time and being with Amelie calms me down and she is like a teacher in some ways about this whole vamp thing." I sigh and get a smile from Eve.

"That's great that you are getting help. Claire I need to tell you something and I know you're gonna be mad but it came out and I didn't know what to say and oh please CB don't be angry but I, kind of told Shane you were team vamp." She cowers and I feel myself getting angry. Don't do it! I tell myself but the anger is coming up. I breathe hard and deep but it doesn't work. I can't hurt Eve. I can't get mad at her. She is my best friend but I can't stop myself. _She told Shane! _If I don't calm down now, I'm gonna hurt her. I know what to do. _Amelie help me. Quickly get here now before I kill her. Please Amelie, she is my best friend. _I think in my head, willing it to get to Amelie like my emotions do. It's not working. I'm gonna kill my best friend. Just as the anger comes to the surface and I try to stop myself and can't, Amelie steps through the door and slaps my face. Hard.

"Ow, you bitch!" I shout before realising it is Amelie. "Oh crap, sorry Amelie. Where's Eve? No Amelie please say I didn't!" I shout looking for Eve before I hear her heartbeat in the other room and relax.

"Amelie what happened? Why did I want to kill her?" I whisper quietly.

"I don't know the situation but it seems like you seriously thought that she had done something so bad, you could kill her." Amelie says solemnly. "Claire, how did you do that?" She asks and I look confused. "How did you, a three day old vampire communicate to me telepathically? I know of two people who can do this. One being myself and another but you. You really didn't want to hurt her did you? You wanted to stop." Amelie says and I nod.

"Amelie I wanted to stop so bad from hurting her so I just thought in my head and wished so hard that it would get to you like my emotions." I answer and she smiles. Her smile makes me cry as I think what I could have done to Eve.

"Calm yourself, girl. How do you think it feels to _kill_ your best friend? To_ kill_ your own father. To see your daughter _killed_ in front of you!" Amelie shouts, disgusted the girl could cry over something as getting angry over her best friend. Amelie sensed Claire's anger anyway and would have stopped her before she could do anything.

"I know exactly how it feels to have someone killed in front of you Amelie. Don't you think my parents were proof enough of that?!" I shout back.

"But to kill your parent's, child! Could you do that girl? I don't think so!" Amelie spat at me.

"I am as strong as you are Amelie. You are in fact weak!" I scream at her.

"You girl will never be as strong as me. Maybe we should get Myrnin to raise your parents back from the dead and then you kill them Claire. Could you do that!? You are a mere child. Not strong enough to kill anything. Let alone protect it!" Amelie hisses.

"I can protect things better than you! You are too narrow minded to protect anyone but yourself. I can protect and care for so much better it is beyond your capacity Amelie." I hiss back.

"Maybe you should have thought to protect and care for your parent's then girl." She snarls.

"You take that back!" I scream but she just goes to walk past me.

"Did you not here me you bitch!" I shout and slap the founder across the face with the menace Monica would be proud of before storming back to get Myrnin and leave.

"Myrnin come on!" I shout through the movie and he is at my side in less than second. I walk down the stairs and shove past Amelie.

"_Ma cherié._ Wait Claire." Myrnin shouts as I walk out into the darkness and stride for Myrnin's lab. I stop and suddenly he is front of me, wiping the tears from my face and holding me close. "She said it's my own fault that my parents died Myrnin." I whisper into his ear as he strokes my hair.

"Come my sweet. Let's go home." He whispers back and I smile and let him carry me.

_**There you go! Remember to review an a quick message to those of you who just read the story and click the X button without reviewing, I was you once. You don't no how good it feels to get reviews so make sure you do it! xx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well then, firstly, can I say that I love you all so much for reviewing and just being so god-damned nice! Love you all and hope you enjoy chapter 12 x**_

_Claire's POV_

I awake in the arms of Myrnin and snuggle in closer as he kisses me softly. "Well my dear Claire, what are we doing today?" Myrnin asks and I smile gently.

"Let's go to Common Grounds." I say and then realise the burning in my throat and hear the human heartbeats across the road. Myrnin sees my eyes flash red as within a minute, I have warm blood trickling down my throat from the sports bottle Myrnin hands me. My throat returns to normal and Myrnin speaks. "Oh my dear, why that would be lovely, Oliver will absolutely _love_ to see me!" I grin and rush to get dressed. We are out of the lab and getting into Myrnin's car in 5 minutes flat.

_You have a message from Eve_

**CB? U ok afta lst nght? U gave her a slap I wud be proud of! xxx**

Oh how I love my best friend. I smile before replying;

**Wasn't going to slap her but yeah. Ok so I went a little far but bringing up ma parents is gonna make me wanna kill that bitch. xxx**

"Well darling, ready to go in?" Myrnin questions and I nod. We walk in to the coffee shop holding hands and get a few weird looks. Before I can stop him, Myrnin is standing on a table shouting. "My dear Claire is a vampire. Also we are together. Get over it you sad little misfits!" I sigh and stand in the corner waiting for my coffee which Myrnin is ordering. Suddenly, a hard hand closes over my mouth and whispers in my ear. "Meet me in the warehouse down Blond Street tonight or feel the flames you love so much." I nod and the hidden face departs leaving me shaken. I take my coffee off Myrnin and head to apologise to Amelie. Me and my boyfriend- huh, weird to call him my boyfriend step into Oliver's office ready to use the portal to Amelie's but there was no need. There, stood next to Oliver was Amelie herself. I lower my head and turn to go.

"Stop." The cool voice hits me like a wall and I stop still. "Turn around Claire." Amelie's voice sounded odd against the human burr in the background but still, I turn around. "Look when I speak to you!" She commands and I lose all of my fear and look her squarely in the eyes before commenting.

"You were wrong Amelie. I fought to protect my parents for as long as they were here. Yes your daughter was killed and can never be replaced. For that I am sorry but you are wrong. I am just as strong as you and you were wrong to speak of my parents that way." I use the same cool voice she uses on me and try to apply the hardened expression she so often wears. Myrnin's hand squeezes mine and I step forward in front of her only a centimetre away from her face.

"Yes, I agree with everything you have just said child. And am sorry for my actions regarding your parents. As living in the lab may be uncomfortable you are welcome back into my home-"

"Amelie no. I want to stay with Myrnin." I state.

"You didn't let me finish. I said you are welcome back into my home at all times however my actions last night were wrong and so to apologise, here are the keys to your new home." She smiles and hands me a key. I try to keep straight face but crack into a brilliant smile. She is the first to hug me and I cling to her. Instantly feeling the love I did for her when I treated her as my family.

"Well Amelie, I do believe that was entirely inappropriate. Giving that girl and dog a house? Really? Getting soft now like the silly little girl I know you are." Oliver grins and I feel Amelie's anger inside her. She's going to kill him. Myrnin can somehow feel it too and he grips my hand tighter. Amelie doesn't try to stop the anger she feels. She is really angry if I can feel this. _Don't Amelie. _I call to her in my head. I only know that she can hear me because she blinks, not necessary but she does it so I can recognise that she hears me. _I do not care little one. He will not speak to his founder that way. _A voice in my head sounds. Amelie. Instead of killing him, she does something that could possibly be worse. She humiliates him in front of us all. "Kneel." Her voice cuts through the tension like a spear.

"No." Oliver speaks and I feel Amelie's excitement run through her before turning to anger again.

"No?" Amelie questions. "I do not give you a choice Oliver. Kneel before your founder." She doesn't wait for him to answer, instead, she lets out her power and although Oliver tries to resist, he finds himself sinking to his knees. Once he is down however, Amelie doesn't stop the pressure on top of him and his eyes start to bleed.

"Amelie." I warn. "Shut up girl or be gone!" She snaps before increasing the pressure on Oliver making him clench his fists. He is in serious pain but is trying not to show it. _Amelie stop. You have proven your point now let him go. _I scream in my head. The volume must have been clear because Amelie winces before saying out loud. "Not yet child have I proven my point." Myrnin looks confused as he did not hear me say anything. I look pleadingly at Myrnin who eventually steps in front of the screaming Oliver. Amelie stops and turns to me. "Claire, Telepathic communication is not for stopping me using my power and I would appreciate it if you did not keep using it." She states and I nod.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go home." Myrnin whispers in my ear.

"Ermm where exactly is home?" I ask Amelie cautiously.

"No. 4 Craven Street." Amelie says and me and Myrnin leave.

_**So what do we think? Amelie and Claire are sort of okay now but don't worry, more exciting news to come! xx remember to review! x**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok guys, so chapter 13... thank you for all of the reviews xx**_

_Claire's POV_

The house is amazing yet I do not have time to enjoy it. I am to go to Blond Street.

"Myrnin honey?" I call out into his bedroom as he arranges his clothes.

"Yes my dear." Myrnin appears at my side and grabs my waist, pulling me into him.

"I need to nip out; I told Eve I would go shopping." I lie and hope he believes me. He does.

"Well my darling. I shall see you later." Myrnin winks and kisses me lightly before returning to his clothes.

"Hello?" I call out into the open warehouse and hear nothing. I walk forward but I do not see the net. I am hoisted up in the net and suddenly, lights come on. I hear the same voice but no face.

"Well, well, well. You know Claire; I thought you'd be smarter." The voice chuckles and I know exactly who it is.

"Shane?" I ask gingerly.

"Mmm hmm?" He laughs and shoots me with a wooden dart. I let out a scream and he cuts the rope so I land in a silver cage.

"What? Shane why are you doing this?" I plead as he hits me through the bars with a whip. I grab it and snap it but he appears with another one.

"What happened to us Claire? What happened to the whole 'Stay human, no matter what' rule eh!?" Shane shouts and stabs me with a long metal sword.

"Ahhhrrrr! Please Shane stop. I didn't have a choice about this! Aghhrr!" I gasp out as he chucks silver powder over me. I scream and claw at the burning metal but it only makes it worse.

"You may not have had a choice little Claire, but you can give me valuable information about say where Amelie lives?!" He grins.

"What so you can go and _kill_ her?!" I spit.

"Maybe." He speaks.

"I will never tell you _anything_!" I scream. It echoes in here.

"Then I hope you have an exceptionally high pain tolerance to vampire torture methods." Shane laughs and I cry in my head.

It's been three hours and I can barely stay conscious. But I have to. For Amelie. He burns me with a red piece of metal that has been sat in a fire for the past 40 minutes. I do nothing more than let out a moan; I do not have the energy.

"I'll be back soon little Claire. Be ready to tell me now won't you." He laughs and kicks me in the head. I feel it, but the pain does not register. I am dying and I need help. Now_. Amelie _I call in my head but she has put a block in her mind. I cannot speak telepathically to her now.

"Ahhhhhhhrgggg!" I scream my frustration and wish I hadn't. The chains I am bound in tighten as I move. I have to let her know. Surely she can feel my emotions? But now I realise, she can't feel anything to do with me. That block in her mind is strong and I'm not getting through it. I think hard. I can feel her emotions if they are strong and built up enough. If only I could send her a picture of me, she would know instantly. I let the anger build up inside me, the pain, the hate, everything I feel and I send it to Amelie. It erupts from my head like a firework and pray she can hear me.

_**Well. That was that part. Pretty intense right! Review please bcoz I'm not sure what to think of this chapter xx**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Ok then. Thanks for reviewing amy-vampire1. Let's see what happens next! x_**

_Amelie's POV_

I have blocked her from my head. She cannot tell me what to do. I sit in my office and have the strangest feeling that she is in trouble. No, I must be imagining it because I cannot feel her emotions in my head. I settle down to work and then feel an incredible amount of power and then the block in my head breaks. I can see her, bruised and barely conscious tied up in chains, I hear her, breathing hard, a vampire should not breath unless in serious pain but most of all, I feel her emotions. Her pain, her hate, her disgust, her hope but then I feel a wave of hopelessness. She doesn't think I'm coming. She doesn't think anyone is coming. I see a figure walk over to her and kick her harshly in the ribs. She cries out and collapses. I see the face. Shane. He will pay for hurting her like this. _I'm coming, Claire. Hold on._ I feel her hope and then love as she hears me. He smacks her across the head with a brick but she only whimpers. "Tell me where she is!" He shouts.

"I will _never, _tell _you_ where Amelie, my _family_ is!" She mutters and I feel pride and then hate as he kicks her again and again. _Hang on Claire, we are coming. Stay with us. _She smiles at this but Shane hits the smile off of her face.

_Myrnin's POV_

I know as soon as she steps through the portal that something is wrong. "Amelie tell me, now." I glare and she explains. I will kill him. Plain and simple. He will pay, suffer and die for treating my Claire that way. I will be the one to drive a knife into Collins' side.

_Claire's POV_

They're coming, I know they are but I can't hold on much longer. I haven't fed and I am very weak, I am being tortured but I will **not **give in. He does not get to know where she is. Or I have betrayed her. As the sixteenth needle slides into my neck I feel so angry I could kill him. Yet I know I can't. I'm too weak. As he continues to hurt me and ask for Amelie's whereabouts, I want to die. I'm going to die anyway so I might as well go at my own will. I close my eyes and let him hurt me. Willing him to end my life. I feel the kicks and begin to let my body shut down. _Don't you dare Claire Danvers! _A voice shouts in my head. Amelie. _I'm sorry. Tell Myrnin I love him, just as I love you Amelie but it's too late. I can't fight him any longer. It's making me weaker the more I tense to avoid the pain he is inflicting on me. _I answer back but she won't give in. Won't let me die. _Don't you even think about dying Claire! We are coming but you need to hang on. Use the last of your strength and fight him Claire, try to escape. We are going to save you Claire. Hold on and fight._ Amelie's firm voice strengthens my body and silently, I build up my strength to wrench free of the chains and get away from him. I know that the amount of energy I'm going to use here is not going to let me run away at vampire speed. I'm going to have to run as fast as a human has ever run and I have to get out. I'm going to fight. As he goes to find yet another torture device, I summon the last of my vampire strength and use it to snap the metal. As I rip free, Shane turns around. As I go to run, he throws a wooden dart and it lands near my bottom rib but I cannot stop. Will not stop. I run at human speed. I have no energy to run any faster. I know he is coming, I can hear him. I turn my head to see him close behind me. Before I can turn around, I run into something hard and firm and strong hands grab me. I go to scream before I realise whose eyes are there. Myrnin. "Myrnin help." I squeak out. He says nothing but picks me up and throws me into the air before running after Shane who has turned and fled. As I fall through the air, I brace myself before feeling more arms around me. "Shhh Claire, you're safe." A kind voice speaks and I look into the face of the founder.

"Amelie." I whisper but everything goes black.

_Myrnin's POV_

I claw at him and bite him. He screams but I taunt him. He hurt my Claire, made her scream and so, he will pay. "Last words?" I laugh through my bloodied teeth.

"Bite me!" Shane laughs and spits.

"As you wish." I smile and go to bite.

"Stop." Amelie is suddenly here with my precious Claire in her arms.

"He deserves to die Amelie!" I growl.

"He made Claire suffer so shall he?" She states and I grin before picking the boy up by the collar and dragging him over to Claire.

"Look what you did!" I scream as I see the bruises and marks covering her perfect skin. I see the wooden dart and yank it out, throwing it to the floor. Amelie and I walk. Me with the evil creature and her with my life. My Claire.

_**Ok so Claire is safe! Or is she? x reviews please x**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here we go! Ok so I said last time "Or I she" you wont find out for the next few chapters! x**_

_Claire's POV_

I sit up from my sleep and my pillows are arranged around me by Marie.

"Thank you." I smile.

"No problem at all Madam." She speaks.

"Please Marie, call me Claire." I smile and she smiles back.

"Of course mad- um I mean Claire." She corrects herself before leaving.

"Oh god Claire." Amelie whispers before handing me a sports bottle. I hear screaming.

"Its Myrnin and Shane." Amelie says as if she read my mind.

"I owe you so much Amelie." I cry.

"For what?" She asks.

"You made me fight. Didn't let me die. Amelie, you are like a mother to me and I love you."

"I love you too Claire." Amelie says and starts to cry. We sit hugging, both of us crying.

"Don't leave me Claire, if you die a part of me dies. The part which holds my daughters heart. You are like my daughter Claire." I smile and we both cry harder before I realise the stack of magazines at the side of the bed.

"Read with me Amelie?" I ask and she nods and we sit on the bed together, flicking through magazines and commenting on each other's appalling fashion sense. I do not realise that I have fallen asleep again and as I wake, I find my head resting in Amelie's lap. She has not left me and is still scanning through her magazines, commenting softly. I sit up and she smiles. "I'm gonna go get something to drink." I mutter and she nods. "I shall go and deal with Shane. Myrnin will be up shortly." Amelie states as I walk to the kitchen. My skin is no longer bruised thanks to the blood I have been drinking and I am starting to feel better. As I finish the last of my drink, gentle hands snake around my body and cool lips caress my ear. "Hello sweetheart." Myrnin whispers and I turn to face him. "Can we go and watch TV?" I ask. He takes my hand and we snuggle in blankets watching reality shows in Amelie's living room.

_Amelie's POV_

It is strange to feel the girls head resting on my lap like my daughter used to do. I let Claire sleep and look through the magazines. My, how this era likes their jeans and heels. As Claire awakes and heads down to the kitchen, I prepare to deal with the boy. Claire is my new Alana. And, although I will never forget my daughter, I can move on. But, although I see Claire as a daughter figure, she is not my daughter and I must remember that.

"She finally appears the one I want. The one who caused little Claire all of this suffering." He spits and I bare my fangs.

"I see not how it is my _fault _that you abused Miss Danvers in such a way that has nearly killed her. If you wanted _me_ boy, why not wait for a better chance? A public speaking perhaps. There shall be one _very _shortly as you burn in the cage that I have complete power over and how you shall die a terrible death even worse than the suffering that you have caused Claire!" I snarl and he backs up shortly. "Then kill me. But, Amelie." He spits my name as if it burns him. "Remember that there will always be enemies in Morganville and by killing me, you start the fireworks." He laughs as I walk back up from the cells and go to my office. I need to speak to Samuel and Oliver.

_**There you go! Remember to review! x**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Yet again I say thankyou to amy-vampire1 for always reviwing and from there from the start love you! Here it is!**__ x_

_Claire's POV_

"What do you mean _you blew up our house?!" _I repeat slowly. If he is telling the truth, I'm going to kill him.

"Well I was doing an experiment and then your stupid microwave thing exploded with my Lithium inside and then the house blew up." Myrnin said innocently.

"And my_ stupid_ microwave has been used by _you _to _see what would happen!" _I shout.

"It's not that bad! It's only the right side of the house." He exclaims.

"Myrnin, the right side is the_ only _side of the house!" I shout louder. The left side, well Myrnin blew that up a couple of years back apparently.

"Well yes, but you can live with me in the lab!" He counters.

"I don't _want_ to live in the lab!" I scream and launch at him but arms grab my waist and lips say in my ear; "Now, stop."

"Amelie. My whole house is blown up and I have nowhere to live!" I shout and struggle to get free. She keeps her grip.

"You know where your room is Claire. I left your clothes and belongings where they were when you last stopped here." Amelie explains.

"Why do you have an answer for everything?" I laugh and she smiles.

"It comes with time little one. Now arrange for your things to be brought here and meet me in my study." Amelie states before releasing me.

"You better run Myrnin because if I catch you, you are dead!" I shout and Amelie is suddenly back at my side.

"I let go of you hoping that you_ wouldn't_ kill him you know Claire." I look up at her and sigh. I glare at Myrnin and go to my room.

_Amelie's POV_

When she finally arrives in my office, I study her and see how relaxed she is to be in the same room as the founder. I'm glad; I do not want young Claire to fear me.

"Right then Claire, You are now aware I'm sure of the basics of being a vampire are you not?"

"Yup. Sleeps six hours then drink a bottle of blood and you can move pretty quickly." She states and smiles. "I know you may not want to, but I would like for you to learn how to hunt wild animals. You never know when you will need this skill little one." I expect her notorious; crying, shouting, storming out and slamming doors but instead, she simply smiles and says. "Let's do it."

_Oliver's POV_

Amelie needs to sort herself out. Seriously, dragging me out in the middle of the night to help teach a new born to hunt a frickin pig.

"You can smell its scent can you not?" Amelie asks the eager Claire and she nods excitedly.

"Good, now when it gets close enough, you can go ahe-"Amelie does not finish her sentence before Claire is off. She is messy and the pig sees her and goes to run. Claire wants it to run though, you can tell. She is holding back. She could catch it if she wanted to but isn't. She lets the wild boar think it is safe before pouncing on it from above and draining it.

"Very nice." Amelie smiles and I laugh as the girl does not know what to do with the carcass. I pick it up and throw it far.

"Guys. I love being a vampire!" Claire squeals before running off again. Me and Amelie follow. Of course Amelie is in the lead again. She is old. I expect myself to be way in front of Claire but she is fast. I struggle to stay neck to neck with her and she flashes fang at me. I snarl and leap forward. I instantly regret it. The time it is taking me to fall is valuable time Claire has to get away. Sure enough, I arrive last at founders square to a happy Myrnin.

"Hey Ollyyyy." He laughs, holding the y. I give him the finger and retreat back to Common Grounds.

_**Remember to review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**haaahhah! Here we are! So nothing that exciting in this chapter but it will get better x**_

_Amelie's POV_

She will survive well if we have to run again. She plays with her prey and it is amusing to watch. As we arrive back at founders square, Claire and Myrnin greet each other with long kisses and I suddenly feel protective over Claire but know I shouldn't for two reasons. One, she is not my daughter and two; Myrnin is my oldest and dearest friend. He would never do anything to hurt someone as close to me as Claire is. He seems to love her. More than Ada which I have to admit I am surprised about. I cough lightly and the two break apart. I and Claire stroll back to my house. "Thank you Amelie." She smiles. "Whatever for little one?" I ask her.

"Mainly, your patience. I know I haven't been the easiest of new borns and for you, my founder to devote your time to helping me, I am grateful. I know it isn't easy for you Amelie. You said yourself that I am like Alana. It must be hard. I know that I can never replace Alana, but I want to try." Claire replies but I do not care. How _dare _she say that she of all people want to replace my beautiful daughter.

"How dare you!" I growl.

"What?" She questions scared.

"How dare you, say that you want to replace my daughter? She was killed Claire and I loved and still do love her very much and for you to come to me and say that you want to replace Alana, I will not have it. Do you understand?!" I shout. She nods.

"I said _do you understand_!?" I scream.

"Yes Amelie." She whispers and I shove past her.

"You may not be my daughter but when in my house you will do as I command. Go to your bedroom. I do not wish to see you again tonight." I command and shoot daggers at the girl. How she reminds me of when I used to scold my Alana for going near fire. Both of them do not know that fire is my weakness. For them to burn is for me to show my weakness. And I cannot have that. Claire scurries up my staircase and shuts the door softly.

"Marie?" I call.

"Yes madam founder?" She replies and is suddenly standing to my left.

"Go and give her this." I sigh and hand her a blood bag. Although Claire has fed, animal blood is not very satisfying and she may still be craving. Marie nods and I watch as she goes to Claire's door.

"Claire?" Marie knocks and I am shocked.

"Marie! How dare you address her by her name! I have told you time and time again to address people properly." I snarl as I walk up the stairs towards her. I would never normally hurt my servants but I am angry tonight. As I go to hurt the maid, arms grab my wrists and I look into the eyes of Claire.

"Amelie its fine. I told Marie to use my name." She smiles and releases my arms. I try to hide my tears and scurry to my bedroom.

"Oh my god. Claire I'm sorry. I caused all of this." I hear Marie say before I slam my door and sob. I hear a knock at my door and try to compose myself but it doesn't work as Claire walks in and sits by me. "Amelie, what's wrong?" She asks but I can't sob out my explanation clear enough. "I miss her Claire. You remind me of her so much but you aren't her. I can't hold you and go shopping with you and tuck you into bed at night because you're not mine!" I cry and she hugs me. "Amelie. Alana will love you no matter what you decide. You have already held me when I was upset and we can go shopping and stuff. I may not be your daughter but I hate to see you upset Amelie. You are my role model and I love you. Alana loves you wherever she is and she would want you to be happy." Claire comforts and I hug the girl hard. This young girl means so much to me and if she were to go. It would be my daughter dying all over again.

_** People die. We cannot help that. We have to remember that just because they are gone, we don't have to go to... Please review x**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hope you all liked the last chapter guys! This one is where Claire starts to be a little... dangerous...**_

_Claire's POV_

After comforting Amelie, I go to sit in my room. As I sit there, reading and texting Myrnin, I have the overwhelming need to feed. I go to the kitchen and warm up a bottle of blood. It does nothing. I want fresh, human blood. No, I can't want that. But I remember what it was like to feed on that pig. I loved it. Oliver is like this. He is more like me. He would kill a human at the click of fingers if Amelie let him.

"Amelie?" I shout.

"Yes Claire." She sighs. She is busy with work and I must be stressing her out.

"I'm going to Common Grounds." I answer and I feel the air move as she nods. I walk out the door and burn in the sun. I forgot that I burn.

"Oh for god sake Claire." Amelie says as I cry out.

"Sorry, I forgot." I reply.

"Take the portal." She states.

As I step into Common Grounds, the humans in there make my mouth water. I go and order my mocha and ask the girl at the counter to ask Oliver to come out here. I do not wish to be in his office, it is full of bad memories.

"Aww, has liccle Cwaire got no fwends?" A harsh laugh behind me sounds. Monica.

"Care to repeat that Monica!" I shout and whirl around.

"Happily." She grins and I bare fangs. She gasps. I am surprised that she didn't know that I was a vampire.

"Now then you bitch." I snarl. "Care to take a trip over to the door and get the hell away from me?"

"Err no!" She laughs and all I can see is red. I see her neck pulsing with blood and I grab her by her hair and drag her close to me. I place my fangs on her neck and she whimpers. I bite in and she starts screaming hysterically. Wow. This is amazing. I feel Monica's heart rate slow down and she stops screaming and is now heavy breathing. She lets out one more scream before Oliver has me in his arms. Monica falls to the floor and I leap to get to her and drain her completely but he won't let me. As I launch forward, he holds my waist and I can't go closer to her. He drags me to the office and I hear the ambulance outside. The café is evacuated and Monica is wheeled out. I try to get to her but he won't let me go. As I spin around and look into his eyes, I see a longing so strong. I smile secretly, I don't care anymore. I'm bad Claire. The one who drinks people's blood. I lean up and kiss him. He pulls my hair closer and I fling him across the room. Our lips never parting. The door flies open and there, stand Amelie and Myrnin. Myrnin goes to grab me away from Oliver but Myrnin will never get to me. Oliver stands in front of me, protecting me and Amelie looks shocked before composing herself and saying;

"Claire, go home." I go to protest but she cuts me off.

"Now." I nod and go through the portal just as it snaps shut, I see Myrnin launch across the office. It is a while before Amelie calls me to her office.

"Explain. Now." She growls and I see she is no longer happy with me. I have just nearly drained a human and seriously hurt her best friend. Maybe not physically, but inside he is screaming with anger, upset and confusion.

"Monica's a bitch and she pissed me off." I slur. Like I'm drunk but vampires can't get drunk can they? I feel myself sway and laugh as I nearly fall.

"Oh so, not only do you go against me and nearly kill a human but you go against someone who's love for you is so strong and let him walk in on you kissing his enemy?" She questions, sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"Meh." I laugh and sway again.

"Get out." She snarls.

"Okay dokey Ammewie!" I sing and laugh as I fall up the stairs. I'm so happy it's unbelievable. I pack a bag and jump out the window. I'm going to Oliver's house. I bite two people on the way there but I don't know what's going on as I feel amazing. And high.

_**What's happened to Claire? Will she be okay? Wait and see! x**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Now we will find out what the "Or I she?" means... x**_

_Amelie's POV_

It was low for the girl to do that. She has hurt Myrnin in a way I believe he cannot understand himself. I shall go to her bedroom and get her to explain to me fully what's happened. Only, she is not here. Oh. I told her to get out. I meant the study, not my house. I sigh and sit with her black hoodie on my lap.

**Claire. Come back please. I did not mean for you to leave the house. I wish for you to come home. I need to speak to you. **

I press send and lift her jacket to my face, savouring the rich scent of the girl who is nothing but trouble yet I somehow love her. Wait. There is something else on this jacket. Two things. A tiny hole in the shoulder area and two different smells. Someone has drugged her. Probably while she was killing the Morrell girl. She was drugged by a human. This drug is not for humans though; this is the concentrated dose of the vampire bipolar disease. Oh god no. She will die in hours if this dose is as strong as it smells. We need to find her. Now.

_Claire's POV_

Oliver is on his computer sat at the table when I go into his house. I walk over and sit on the table. He looks up and I close the lid of the laptop. He goes to protest but I give him a look and he is quiet.

"Hey Ollyyy." I giggle and he looks up at me confused.

"Are you high?" He questions.

"Oh Owiver. How dare you say such a thing!" I pout and giggle.

"How high are you?" He asks.

"No, no, no. It's hi how _are_ you."I correct him and he goes to pull me off the table.

"Get off me!" I snarl and throw him across the room. He looks scared and I feel sorry for him. I pull him to his feet and lean him against the wall, whispering love quotes in his ear. I hear a crash and look behind me, to see Amelie herself. Dressed in leather pants and a black jacket.

"Hey Amewie. Come to join the partayyy?!" I laugh and jump across the room again.

_Amelie's POV_

She is very far gone. If I cannot get this antidote into her, then we are done for. I grab her arms and she lets out a cruel screech but I cannot let go of her now.

"Get here now!" I shout. I shouted at her. Actually shouted at her. I cannot believe that I have had to shout at her to get her to stop. I can usually use a stern look and cool voice but she won't listen. It breaks my unbeating heart to think that she may not be saved. I cannot leave her like my daughter left me. She stops and I inject her. It is only a sedative, just to keep her quiet for now. I need a human to give Claire nearly all of their blood as well as the antidote if she is to be saved. A strong, sweet scent fills my nose and I turn around to see Miss Rosser.

"Holy shit. What happened in here?!" She exclaims as I hold Claire. "Oh my god CB what happened?" She cries and rushes over to Claire.

"In order for Claire to be saved Eve, she needs to drain a human." I say solemnly. And, instead of running away, she steps forward and offers her wrist to me. "Eve, you must understand that if I use your blood, you will either die or become one of us. Which do you choose?" I ask.

"Turn me." Are the only words she speaks before I nod and take the girls, Oliver, Myrnin and Samuel back to my house. As I cut open Eve's wrist and let Claire's unconscious body swallow the blood, I turn to Miss Rosser and await the awakening of both girls.

_**Okay. Now I have a sequel for this. I could either put the sequel on the end of this story or write another story called the sequel to this one. Comment to let me know which you would like x**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I decided to add the sequel onto the end of this story. So, here is part two of Switching for science x**_

_Eve's POV_

Interesting how Amelie had turned me. I love Claire to bits and I did not want to die completely. It can't be that bad being a vampire, besides, if me and Claire team up, maybe we can overthrow that bitch Amelie. Claire. Please stick by me. Help me defeat this evil little cow.

_Amelie's POV_

Claire is first. She wakes up, eyes glowing red and her fangs lower. Myrnin hands her a blood bag and she rips into it. It is then that she sees the other girl.

"Eve?" She asks. "Oh my god you killed her!?" She screams and I wish she would lower her tone.

"She asked to be turned in order to save you Claire." I speak and she nods before standing up.

"Need a hug?" Myrnin asks and she pouts and nods her head. He goes and pulls her onto his lap and they kiss a long, gentle kiss. Tears roll down Claire's face as she watches Eve quietly. I cannot bear to see Claire suffer so hard inside.

"Claire, care to step outside please." I say and she follows me into the living room where she sits down in the corner of the sofa.

"What's the matter Claire?" I ask.

"Nothing Amelie. I just I this is what I didn't want to happen. Others are getting hurt because of me." She sighs. Her tears continue to roll silently and I go to hug her. She pulls away. "I don't want kindness. I want to cry." She states and I look into her teary eyes and say to her. "Then cry little one." She does. She sobs into my shoulder and I stroke her hair.

"Shhh honey. You're okay now. You're safe." I whisper and she calms down a little.

"I keep having this dream Amelie. I dream that it was Bishop who turned me and that he owns me and, just before he goes to bite me, I wake up." Claire mutters and I grip her shoulders and look deep into her eyes.

"Bishop is gone okay. He is never coming back Claire and you are safe with me okay?" I say and she nods before smiling. We go back into the room where Eve is, just before she opens her eyes.

_**There you go! Hope you like it! x**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**So here we are. And yes, maybe I did mention Bishop for a reason...**_

_Claire's POV_

Eve is going to make an awesome vampire. She wakes up and instead of going crazy, she simply asks for the blood before draining it. Amelie goes over her long list of rules and tips and soon, it is me and Eve sat in my bedroom.

"Claire I need to tell you something but you _have_ to keep it a secret." She exclaims.

"Tell me Eve." I say impatiently.

"We are going to destroy Amelie and take over Morganville." I stop and look at her but her face is hard and expressionless. I cannot let her do this.

"No Eve. I'm not letting you do this." I state, I let my eyes flash red a little to show that I mean it but she doesn't care.

"You sweetie, don't have a choice. You do it or I kill you." She threatens.

"Eve, you are forgetting that I have been a vampire two months longer than you so am stronger. You won't be able to kill me." I cannot let her do this.

"Oh can't I?" She laughs and pins me up by my neck against the wall and applies pressure on the bone in my neck. She could snap it if she wanted to and the horrible thing is she's right. I can't get her off me. She's too strong.

"Eve?" I whisper as she lets go of me.

"You will help me Claire. We will take over Morganville whether you like it or not." She states and the only thing I can do is to nod.

"If you tell anyone, you will be killed. I am going back to the Glass house. See you soon." She flaunts and steps through the portal.

"Hey sweetie." Myrnin says and makes me jump from where I sit shaking on the floor. What can I do? I can't stop her. I hug into Myrnin and breathe deeply.

"Myrnin." I mutter into his chest.

"Stay with me." I whisper and climb into bed. He slips in next to me and I finally sleep.

_Amelie's POV_

I don't like Eve and she doesn't like me so I am glad I did not offer for her to stay here with Claire. Myrnin was with Claire but got up an hour ago to go hunting. I can feel her presence as she sleeps in her bed down the hall. I look up from my pillows and see a red handprint on the ceiling. Alana did that. She loved paint and my room needed colour so I let her do just one handprint above my bed. Suddenly, there is hysterical screaming. Claire. She is being hurt. I lower my fangs and rush to her bedroom to find no-one but herself sat trembling in her bed.

"Claire? " I ask. "Sorry, bad dream." She mutters and I hold her tight. She feels different. More solid and I see marks on her neck. She grabs my hand from the marks as if they hurt her. "Claire did Myrnin do this?" I ask and she shakes her head. I can tell she is telling the truth but I can also tell that she won't tell me who did. "Marie." I call softly and the maid is at my side. "Please tidy the rooms; we shall be in my study." I state and she nods and goes to tidy my already spotless room. I lead Claire into my study and have her sit on the tall stall I use to inspect vampire bites on humans necks if they are still alive. I remove her dressing gown and lightly touch the marks. She winces and pulls back. A vampire has done this to her. "Let me see Claire." I smile and tilt her head to the side. The marks are red and bruised. She was held by her neck for about 10 minutes by a vampire to cause this damage. I have to check to see if she is hurt but it hurts Claire to do this. I hold the side of her head in one hand and touch the marks with my other hands. She clenches her teeth and I lightly skim them but I have to press down to see if her bone is damaged.

"Claire. I am going to have to strap you down to see this because it shouldn't be like this okay?" She nods and I gently strap her to the chair. I gently touch her neck before pressing down. She screams and cries out in pain and I almost immediately stop.

"Don't stop just get it over with!" She cries and although I hate to cause her pain, I have to do this. I press down on each mark and she screams in her strapped chair. I press down on one mark and she screams so loud I almost cry for her. I feel it though, her nerve is twisted and I will have to inject her to relax the muscle enough for the nerve to untwist. I do it quickly and she screams at the pain of the needle in her neck. She screams long and hard and I release the needle. I unstrap her and pull her into my chest. She cries and after an hour, her neck starts to heal and the marks fade away.

_**There you are! xx**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Naughty Eve! Here we are x**_

_Claire's POV_

How can I let Eve do this to Amelie? Amelie who just healed me from unbearable pain. It is dark when Eve returns.

"When we go for the attack, I will keep that bitch distracted and as she won't suspect you, you are going to stake her. Straight through the heart Claire. Not to the side, down or above, straight through. You will kill her and then we shall rule together." She grins and I am sickened by her.

"You need help you murderous little cow!" I shout and she closes her hand across my mouth. I look into her eyes and that isn't Eve. This is something else.

"Why are you being like this Eve? You were my best friend and now look what you have become." I sigh and she answers.

"Because I am stronger now and to do this, will prove that I'm not the little Goth girl who lives at the Glass house. I am Eve Rosser. And I will rule."

"No." I state but she doesn't care.

"Bye little one!" She winks and is gone. Tears blur my eyes and I head downstairs to where Amelie, Myrnin and Sam all gather every night and we all eat human food together. Amelie isn't very obvious with her affections for Sam but occasionally he whispers in her ear and she grins.

"Hey gorgeous." Myrnin purrs as I walk in and snakes his hands around my neck and kisses me. I pull off and sit down silently. I see Amelie raise an eyebrow at him but no one says anything.

"Have you been crying?" Sam asks me and I shake my head and play with the table cloth.

Dinner is brought out but I play with my food, contemplating what to do with Eve.

"Too dry!" Myrnin spits at his chicken. "Pass me the O negative my darling." Myrnin asks and I launch it across the table, spilling it over the cream cloth.

"Claire!" Amelie snaps and I murmur a sorry.

"Claire come outside a minute." Myrnin says into my ear.

"No! If you have something to say then say it! Why are you quizzing me hey? I'm not some sort of circus attraction you know!" I shout and stand up from the table knocking my chair over.

"Sit down Claire." Amelie growls but I tell her to piss off and fly upstairs where I slam my door and drain the bags in my mini fridge that Marie stocks every day.

_**When someone tells you not to embarrass yourself, look them in the eyes and say this is who I am x**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Im really upset tonight so short A/N. Don't know if this will make sense because was crying as writing it.**_

_Amelie's POV_

"Vampires can't get periods can they?" Myrnin asks and Sam laughs.

"Yet again something is troubling her and she resides to not telling us." I state.

"I will go and see her." Sam says and gets up.

"No Sam, stay with me." I plead.

"Let me go and I will treasure you tonight." He winks and I blush.

"Well keep it quiet then. Don't want to hear you across town Amelie." Myrnin laughs; I flash fangs.

_Sam's POV_

I knock and enter Claire's room and see her lying down staring up.

"Hey honey. What you doing." I ask and she smiles.

"Contemplating life." She sighs and I sit next to her.

"Claire?" I ask cautiously but she sits up and looks at me.

"Do you have somewhere where I can speak to you all freely with no one and I mean no one listening in?" She asks and I lead her back through the dining room calling Myrnin and my dearest Amelie also and lead her to the fireplace. I look at Amelie and she instantly knows what I mean. She places her palm on the stone and closes her eyes and a minute later, we step through the fireplace into the safe room. Beds, fridges stored with blood, TV's and an elevator in the corner leading to the emergency evac vehicle for residents of this house.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Right. Just want to say thankyou to someone who messaged me to make sure I was okay. You know who you are and I wrote an extra long chapter to say thanks x**_

_Amelie's POV_

It is bad if she feels that she can't even speak freely in this house. As we enter the room behind my fireplace, Claire whispers into Myrnin's ear and then kisses him sweetly. I feel Sam's hand brush my waist but he moves his hand quickly, knowing I do not wish for them to see. But should I be made to feel that I cannot have personal relations in my own home? I grab his hand and wrap his arm around my waist. Claire's eyes widen slightly but she looks away quickly as not to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Explain Claire." Is all I say and she begins.

_Myrnin's POV_

"Murderous, traitorous little bitch!" I snarl as Claire finishes her rant about Eve.

"Myrnin!" She shouts but cannot keep her hardened expression on her face before smiling.

"She wishes to kill Amelie; she will have a damn hard time doing it." Sam snarls and I nod in agreement.

"No. She can Sam. She will kill us all to get to Amelie and believe me, she is strong enough. Amelie you know them marks on my neck the other day? They were her. She is very strong and I think it's because she knows that as you are her sire, she can pull on your strength and be almost as strong as you." Claire explains and I feel pride for my little Claire and pull her into me.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"This is what we do." Amelie states and sits down at the long table with a map in her slender fingers.

_Claire's POV_

It's cold and I shiver as I wait for Eve in the park. I'm not cold, but I shiver because I'm nervous. If she knows I'm faking, I could risk them all.

"Ready." A cold voice behind me states and I nod as a dagger is thrown to me.

"I will distract her and you kill her Claire. Not above or below. Straight through her heart." Eve explains.

We walk to founders square where Amelie will create a fake speech to the whole town.

"I will be in the crowd, you get behind her okay. Straight through Claire. No hesitation." Eve snarls before walking to stand with a group of girls in the crowd.

I walk to Crolp Street where Amelie, Myrnin and Sam sit in a car. It is raining and beads of water run down my face. "You're up Amelie." I exhale and she steps out into the rain and grabs my hands. "Don't hesitate. Perform this plan. Perfectly." She whispers before walking off to the platform where she will speak. Eve won't do anything until she knows that I am behind Amelie and can kill her so won't do anything while Amelie speaks. Sam sits in the founder's car and gets it fired up for our escape. Finally, Myrnin steps out and holds my hands in the rain, my green coat drenched and water making my hair straggly. He kisses me long and soft and tears, rain and us flavour the kiss. "Good luck, ma cherié." He whispers and I nod before running to the stage.

Amelie is speaking. Her voice is perfect and without fear. I hope I can deliver. I hope we can be safe. I am soaked and the water seeps into my pale skin. I am cold and wet. For a vampire it's not nice so being a cold wet human would be terrible right now. I spot Eve and sneak my way up behind Amelie. Eve sees this and starts screaming and shouting every name under the sun. She sees me hesitate and she goes to shoot Amelie with a cross bow. Amelie runs and I hope she makes it to the car. Eve is angry and we fight on the stage. The humans scream and run and I and my old best friend fight in the rain. She goes to bite and I punch her in the jaw. It's too late. She has been recruiting. More vampires pile on me and fight me. I see the car. Black and loud in the rain. Myrnin has the back door open and I leg it. I jump in and Sam races the car away. I stop rolling in the back of the car and am wrapped in a towel by Amelie. I shiver uncontrollably. I'm freezing and wet.

"Myrnin turn away." Amelie states.

"Why?" He questions.

"Just do it!" She snarls and he obeys. Amelie rips my clothes off and I try to cover myself.

"Sit still girl!" She snaps and I move my arms. Amelie rubs my whole body with a towel and I feel so wrong having the founder see, let alone dry my naked body. I try to help but my hands are numb so I let Amelie dry my exposed body and wrap me in a fleecy blanket. We are reaching 100mph and the vamps are chasing on motorbikes. We are reaching the edge of town.

"Where now!?" Sam shouts as the town border comes closer. I look at Amelie before shouting back.

"Straight through!" We zoom out of Morganville and the other vamps are hit by an invisible barrier.

_**OOOOoooooo! What will happen now? x**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**So, I'm still not feeling happy but am a lot better than I was yesterday! x**_

_Claire's POV_

It's dark now and we are still driving. Sam and Amelie have been talking about our destination but I haven't been listening. I'm too god damned cold rapped in this tiny blanket. My skin is turning blue and I am still shivering. I'm in shock and want to be warm. Myrnin grabs my naked body and removes the blanket. I feel awkward and don't want sex until I realise what he is doing he, still wearing his clothes puts me into his top and jacket and zips it up. I am pressed naked against Myrnin's body in the same clothes that he is wearing when Amelie sees us and stops talking to Sam.

"Myrnin!" She shouts and he looks puzzled.

"I would have thought that you, being as old as you are would respect our traditions!" She shouts and he looks blank.

"No sexual relations before marriage!" She continues and I am forced into the tiny blanket again. Amelie drags me to her and holds me in my blanket against her and the side of the car. It is awkward and she feels it too. I am naked, a blanket covering the lower half of my body, pressed against the founder.

We arrive at a posh hotel miles away from Morganville. Amelie insists that we stop here until we figure out what's going on. It is still raining so Amelie lifts me into her arms and vampire runs to the hotel.

My blanket is ripped off in the wind and so, the perfect, suited founder, carrying a naked teenage girl and two men walk into the lobby and book a room. Amelie runs a bath for me and I sit on the bed wishing I had some clothes. The boys are sharing a room so it is me and Amelie. Great.

_Claire's POV_

I seethe to Myrnin who can't help but laugh as I lie in the bed piled with blankets, I have a fever and am burning up but Amelie insists I stay warm. She finally left me to go and talk to Sam in the adjoining room next door and Myrnin came into our room. Myrnin crawls in beside me and I fall asleep against his chest. I am awoken by hushed whispers and a burning in my throat. Amelie is dragging Myrnin out of my bed and places clothes in my arms. There is a knock at the door and I shift into my clothes quickly. A human lady steps in with pillows, towels and food. The burning in my throat grins and makes me launch at the human. The others didn't expect this and by the time I am pulled of the woman, she is nearly dead. I am still hungry and fight with Sam to let me go while Myrnin chuckles and Amelie tries to resuscitate the human. I know my eyes are still red and I am, in the end thrown out of the 40 storey hotel window. I land on my feet and go to grab a passing boy when Sam wraps me into him.

"No Claire. Blood bank is down the road." He whispers and silently, we sneak in and bring back 15 bags of the red syrupy liquid.

_Amelie's POV_

I place the body a few blocks away from our hotel and am disgusted to come back and find Myrnin in my bedroom, sat on Claire's bed; eating crisps and shouting at a game on the TV which involves a ball and nets at each end of a field.

"She needs to calm herself down." I exclaim as I walk past him and onto the balcony outside where I sit and watch the lights of this city.

"Yeah but it was pretty funny!" He laughs and I roll my eyes.

"Oh my days, I hate you!" She shouts as she walks in and locks herself in the bathroom. Sam follows behind with blood bags and stocks them in the fridge.

"I wouldn't let her rip down a massive banner off someone's house and she exploded into a fit of how much I would let Michael do it but not her and how much she hates me." Sam sighs and I raise my eyebrows.

"Myrnin, can you be trusted to be left alone with Claire tonight as me and Samuel would much prefer our own room next door?" I question and he nods eagerly.

We go in to the adjoining room next door and talk of what to do. I hear Myrnin's useless attempt at getting Claire out of the bathroom and in the end I am sick of it and enter myself.

"Claire Danvers! Get out here now young lady!" I shout.

"Piss off Amelie!" She shouts back.

"You get out here right now Claire or I will punish you in a way that means when we get to Morganville you wish you were dead!" I scream and throw myself at the door. Sure enough, she opens it and launches at me. I suddenly feel angry and haven't fought in a while. We roll on the floor, biting and scratching and are eventually pulled apart by the men. We try to get to each other again but Sam drags me away into the next room.

_** Mwhahahaha! They are out of Morganville but what will happen next? x**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Nice big chapter for you here. What happens when you put 4 vampires in 2 rooms? Temper... x**_

_Sam's POV_

"Jesus Amelie. I've never seen you fight like that." I exclaim as she falls into the chair next to the bed.

"She, although family may not speak to her founder like that. What does this 'piss off' mean anyway?" She questions and I laugh at her.

"What do we do Sam?" She asks and suddenly, she is a child again. Her golden hair tumbles down her shoulders and her eyes are pale blue. She looks up at me as she used to and I know she is the one. My one.

"We stand and fight. Together. Forever and always." I stand and look into her eyes.

"Forever and always." She repeats and stands beside me. I let my hand brush her chest and her cat like reflexes keep my hand there.

"It's still dark you know." I smile and lick my lips.

"Let's play little mouse." She grins and I pounce onto the bed with her in my grasp…

_Myrnin's POV_

"What do we do hey? I mean, my best friend is an evil bitch and I kill people when I'm hungry." My darling Claire states.

"We are strong Claire. Me, you, Sam and our dearest Amelie. We are strong and although we are not in the town, we still run it. It may be chaos when we get there. People all dead and founders square burnt down but we will rebuild it. We are strong and don't ever doubt what we can do." I say and tilt her chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Lay with me Myrnin." She sighs and we lay together. Safe.

_Claire's POV_

I open my eyes and listen to the sounds of the city outside. I don't know where we are or what even is going on in Morganville. I hear a silky voice out on the balcony and realise Myrnin is on the phone, stood under an umbrella to protect him from burning. He finishes the call and sits on the bed where I still lay.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to tell you this, but I have had to sell our house." Myrnin says and I look at him coolly.

"Right, Well I suppose after you blew it up that we didn't spend much time there anyway. I'm quite happy living at Amelie's and you are clearly fine living in the lab so it's fine, Myrnin. Just fine." I stare and turn away. He goes to touch me but I flinch and walk to the bathroom.

The hot water soaks my skin and I relish in the smoothness of this water compared to the harsh slaps of the rain yesterday. I walk out of the bathroom rapped in a towel to find my room spotless and Amelie, Sam and Myrnin sat at the round table in the corner of the room.

"Claire." Amelie greets me formally.

"Amelie." I sneer back and walk to get my clothes. I pick them up and lock myself in the bathroom to get changed. When my hair is perfect and I apply the little makeup I can steal from the humans a few doors down I walk into the room looking almost as perfect as Amelie does; Posh, pretty and elegant. Their eyes widen and I sit down next to Sam.

There is a map of Morganville on the table and everyone decides their plans of action. They settle for one but there is a flaw in their plan. It leaves us all separated across different sides of town. How can they be sure nothing will happen if we don't stick together?

"Don't you think we should stick togeth-"I start but am quickly cut off.

"Claire please, you know nothing of planning and plotting to get our town back. It has happened before and we managed to get it back without your help." Amelie explains.

"Yes Claire. We have done this before." Myrnin adds.

"Listen to them Claire. We know what we are doing." Sam concludes.

"Oh do it yourselves then. Don't ask for my help when you all end up dead." I growl. I toss my hair and walk out into the long corridors of the hotel.

"Claire wait!" Sam begins.

"Leave her. We have work to do." Amelie continues.

It is quiet in the halls. Everyone has finished breakfast and has either gone out or gone to their rooms. I go to the reception desk and have a look at the activities. I spot banana boat rides but am disappointed as they are outside and I will burn.

"Hi there. Is there any sports that are inside, I kind of have a sun allergy." I smile at the ditsy receptionist who gives me a list. I see squash. A game is going to start in five minutes and I'm bored.

I play against everyone there and even block out my vampire advantages to make it an even game. After a few hours of playing everyone who I can find who is willing to play in this hotel, I decide to go to the pool.

The pool inside is boring so I walk to the netball courts. These girls are good. Even with my vamp stuff they could beat me. I let myself be a vampire and play netball in a borrowed sports bra and shorts. These girls are good and make me sweat, even using my vampire skills. We have a break and my phone rings. Myrnin. I decline the call and go back to playing. I have been out of the room for seven hours, playing sports and making my body strain to keep up with what I am asking it to do. Finally, it's time to go back.

_**There you go my lovelies x**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Here you go x**_

_Amelie's POV_

When she finally comes back, she is dripping with sweat and is wearing hardly anything.

"When I call, Claire I expect you to answer your phone." I state and watch as she flops on her bed.

"Well you're not dead so I don't see the big emergency." She comments and stands up above me while I sit. I rise to her height and speak again.

"Do not use sarcasm towards me little girl."

"I shall do what the hell I want." She replies and I slap her.

"You know what Amelie? I'm sick of you and your bitchy little attitudes thinking you know best well you know what, I don't care anymore. Do what the bloody hell you want because I might decide to stay here. I have friends now. Proper friends, who laugh when I beat them in netball, not try to rip my face off 'cause I boast about it!"

"_My,_ bitchy little attitudes? Have a long, hard look at yourself Miss Danvers and think about what you just said." I reply softly.

"You know what, forget this." She says. She grabs the stuff she has and walks out. A few minutes later, I hear the receptionist let her into a room down the corridor and explain that her new room is a lot bigger.

_Myrnin's POV_

I knock on the door of Claire's new room and she comes to the door slowly.

"I'm sorry, Claire can't come out and play today, try again tomorrow. Or how about in forty years?" She snarls and slams the door in my face. How, in the past two days has she changed from being the vulnerable little naked vampire fighting to save her friends and family into a bitchy little cow? Maybe Amelie is right, maybe she does need to think about what she is becoming. I walk into her room anyway and see a few other girls wearing the same as Claire and watching TV.

"Wow, Hun. You never said he was that fit." A blonde girl chuckles and Claire just snorts as if she can't believe what they are saying.

"Well _he_ was just leaving. Goodbye Myrnin." Claire snaps and throws the TV remote at me. I let it fall in front of me before saying.

"Claire, we are leaving tonight, you shall be ready for 6 should you not." I question.

"Not. I told you, I'm staying here with these guys. We are going clubbing tonight and I'm stopping at Emily's." She grins and I shake my head and walk out. I will get Sam to sort her out, Amelie is too harsh and Claire obviously doesn't want to speak to me.

_**Do we think Claire is being bitchy? Or is it the others pressuring her? xxx review please x**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**So then, is Claire being mardy or does she feel left out? x**_

_Sam's POV_

We are ready to leave, Amelie checks out and is waiting in the car and Myrnin is getting us more blood bags. I walk into Claire's room without knocking and get greeted with giggling girls and music. Claire appears with makeup on; A_ lot_ of makeup on. It is totally exaggerated and looks awful but the girls seem to love it.

"Come on Claire, we are leaving." I smile and she laughs at me.

"Omg are you coming clubbing too!?" Everyone screams and I grab Claire's wrist. She doesn't try to fight, she knows she won't win. I grab her things and walk out. She is drunk and falling over and for a human, being this drunk would have killed them.

"I'll call you peeps!" She laughs as I drag her down the corridor.

"Bye hunny!" The others shout.

"Cya babes!" Claire screams and falls into the elevator. Suddenly, she sobers up and it is like a light has been switched.

"Geez Sam, you could have left me there you know, seeing as I have no clue what I'm doing and haven't done this before." She retorts with sarcasm dripping from her lips. We reach the car and Claire refuses to get in.

"For god's sake, Claire; get your ass in!" I shout and shove her in.

"What pray, are you wearing?" Amelie asks and I notice the girls outfit for the first time. A Neon pink tutu with a tight orange tank top.

"Clothes duh!" She laughs and Amelie sighs before digging a wipe out of her purse.

"Wipe off that hideous makeup." She simply states. Claire obeys but after getting 4 miles away from the hotel, mentions that she will not sit next to Amelie for another minute and ends up sitting in the front with me.

We stop at a service station for gas and Amelie and Myrnin get out going to the bathroom and getting food. Claire sits in the passenger seat with her body twisted away from me and her head restring on the window.

"You okay?" I ask and she nods and raises a hand to her face. I suspect she is crying but no point pressuring her.

"Want the radio on?" I ask and she shakes her head.

_Claire's POV_

Why didn't they let me stay there? There is nothing for me in Morganville anymore. No friends. One family member who hates me and to be honest, I don't know about Myrnin anymore, I really don't.

They won't let me go though. I'm a vampire now and am not allowed to go out of town. I don't want to go back. Honestly, I want to jump in to the sea and never come back up…

_** So yeah, Claire feels like the world is against her x**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**We are nearly at chapter 30! x**_

"Claire would you like some chilled pasta?" I ask her gently. She shakes her head and I wonder what the matter with her is? We weren't too cruel to her and she loved her time out of Morganville.

Her lightly curled hair tumbles down her shoulders which occasionally shake now and again.

Myrnin hands me chocolate cake and I know she won't be able to resist it.

"Claire, I have chocolate fudge cake." I smile but she ignores me and simply sighs again.

I grow tired of her moods and want to know why she persists with them so.

_Myrnin's POV_

I touch her shoulder through the gap by the side of the chair and she shrugs me off. She is clever and has made sure that even from all of the different angles that we sit at; none of us can see her face. I look towards Sam and his eyes are bright and calm whereas when I see Amelie's, hers are sinking and dull. She is tired and for the founder of Morganville to be tired when going into battle is not good.

I pull Amelie towards me and of course she fights it, but when her head rests against me and she blinks, sleep consumes her and her face turns back into the calm, beautiful child she was and in some ways, still is.

_Sam's POV_

Myrnin insists on getting out at a subway and says that he will fill up the car as well. Amelie sleeps in the back and Claire is quiet and occasionally lifts a hand to her eyes.

"Claire. Why are you so upset?" I ask.

"'m not." She mutters.

"You are Claire. I know you wanted to stay there but Morganville is amazing. Think of the memories that you have there."

"And think what I have now. Living with the founder, who just happens to hate me? A pyscho bitch as a friend and a boyfriend who I hardly speak to." She whispers.

"And what would happen if you suddenly got angry or hungry Claire? Would you kill your new human friends?" Amelie awakes and snaps. Claire curses under her breath and I pray to god Amelie doesn't hear it.

_**There you go x**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Well, here we find ourselves at chapter 30. It gets exciting here so please review x**_

_Claire's POV_

We approach the town border and get in with no trouble. It is quiet in town. There is evidence that people are here; shops open and lights on inside houses. But no-one is out. Until we reach the Glass House. Biggest party of the century is kicking off there and Eve is jumping off the roof into a pool. Sam whizzes past straight to Amelie's house but they have spotted us. The music is turned off and the town is quiet once more. We get back to Amelie's and I go straight to my room. Marie has lit apple spice candles and soft cushions line the wall next to my bed. I splay out and play on my phone. I am distantly aware of plan preparations going on downstairs but for now, I'm quite happy to focus on Candy Crush.

Sam and Amelie dressed in battle gear enter my room and I just want to curl up in a ball and die.

"Here is your list of instructions. If you choose take part in the battle, stick to these. If not, stay in this room and do not bother coming out." Amelie speaks formally and hands me a sheet of paper. I put in on the floor and they walk out.

It's been hours and I still wear this tutu. It is now pitch black and I can't hear a sound. There was battle calls and screaming no more than an hour ago but now, it is silent. I don't see why I should care; laugh if they are all dead. I can leave this goddamned town. Then I hear a victory call. It is from the other team. We didn't do it. I told them to stick together, they didn't listen. I hear the screams of everyone who was on our side and then it is silent again. I need to help them. I jump out of the window and ignore the instructions Amelie left me. I run, off into Morganville. At night.

_Amelie's POV_

WHY DO I NEVER LISTEN?! CLAIRE WAS RIGHT! WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE SPLIT UP AND NOW, I LIE HERE IN THE STREET BLEEDING AND BROKEN BONED.

I see pink. Bright pink. It won't be her; she doesn't care about us anymore. She won't come to save us.

"Heya." Claire tuts and kneels beside my head. I laugh. Full on laugh, like I never have

Before.

"Dunno what's funny, you're on the floor bleeding, love."

"You stroll out onto a battle field in the middle of the night in Morganville wearing a pink tutu and kneel beside me and say 'Heya'." I laugh and wince as she straightens me so my bones can heal.

"Yeah well, I told you so." She grins and I look her in the eyes and just see strength. I get up and she now has acquired a sword.

"If you were my daughter, I'd be so proud of you." I smile.

"Thanks Amelie. Let's do this thang!" She shouts and skips off into the night carrying the sword.

_**You may feel like they hate you and they will never speak to you again, but if they are truly your friends, they wouldn't do that... Don't EVER give up on something you want x**_


	31. Chapter 31

Yes, I did mention Bishop for a reason...

_Myrnin's POV_

Claire has saved us all. I go to kiss her but she looks at me and turns away. We walk up to the battle field where Eve and her army wait for us.

"Claire, I'm sorry." Sam whispers and Amelie nods in agreement.

"Save it. We will talk about it when we get through this." She hushes back.

We stand together with Amelie's own army and Claire is made to stay behind us all. Eve has a lot of vampires on her side and is talking to a man dressed in a cloak. We have to survive this. We just have to.

_Sam's POV_

The hooded figure steps forward and removes his cloak. Even from across the field we can tell who it is; Bishop. Amelie breathes in and tightens her hard grip on my hand. I squeeze back to let her know its ok.

"I see little Amelie and her pet have been trying hard to save your town. Well my dear friend Eve here found me the night you turned her and well, I liked what I saw." He grins and licks his lips.

"Go." Amelie whispers a barely audible sound and we leap forward. For once, Claire has listened and stays exactly where she is and Eve, with Bishop Stand at the top of the field together.

I take a hit to the head and fall. Myrnin helps me up and our army continues to surge forward…

_**There you go x**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Well, what will happen now hahmwhahaha! x**_

_Claire's POV_

He has done something to Eve. She would never have done this to us; Ever. A lot of our army are falling and Amelie is growing tired of this fight. Suddenly, Bishop has Eve by the throat. The field stands still.

"I have no use for you anymore little girl. I am hungry and can't wait for the taste of your blood." He grins and I can't do it. Not to Eve.

"Stop!" I scream and he looks at me.

"You dare tell me to stop little girl. Well how about no!" He shouts and bites her. She falls to the ground and I don't hear the scream come from my throat. I launch forward and as if in slow motion, I charge to them. People grab me and tell me to stop but he doesn't get away with this, does not get away with killing my best friend.

"You evil monster!" I scream into his face and he slaps a hand around my face and forces me to look into his eyes.

"Aha little Claire; Quite a feisty one. Well my darling, I'm afraid you cannot stop me.

"Can't I?" I spit and stab a silver dagger through his heart. He falls to the ground and I rush to my best friend.

"Eve?" I ask. No answer. Tears now pour from my eyes and I kneel beside her.

"Wake up. Eve please!" She says nothing.

"Eveeeee! Remember the time when we made chili dogs and Shane choked on them and we sat there and laughed and remember when we did impressions of people and I fell down the stairs and the time when we showered together in bikinis?" I scream at her. Her eyes flicker gently.

"Holy shit what the fuck was that about!? I'm not a vampire anymore and certainly not under his control." She smiles and hugs me to death. Michael rushes up behind me and we sit together in a hug for a whole hour. We don't move, just stay.

_Amelie's POV_

"Claire, will you please just listen, you cannot go back. I will not allow a vampire to leave Morganville unless there is a valid reason and yours is not valid!" I shout at her but she covers her ears and pretends not to listen.

"Fine." She shouts and slumps into the chair in the corner. Myrnin enters and I see Claire turn to face him.

"Hey, beautiful." He purrs and she stands up and shoves past him to sit on my desk.

"Claire what's the matter?" He asks.

"I just don't think you have time for me anymore Myrnin. We never hang out and when was the last time I was at the lab hey?" She sighs.

"You're right; I don't have time for you or your stupid attitudes. Goodbye Claire, We are over." He states and walks out.

"Myrnin!" She shouts after him but he ignores her. She looks towards me and I blink in amazement at what he just did. Claire slumps off the desk and sits against the wood with her knees tucked into her chest and her head in her hands. I kneel down in front of her on the floor. I touch her shoulder and she goes idiotically crazy.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I HAVE BUILT UP A WALL AROUND ME AND HAVE BEEN KEEPING MY EMOTIONS IN AMELIE! DAMN, I WALKED UP TO GOD DAMNED BISHOP AND KILLED HIM FOR GOD SAKE!" She screams and throws a vase at the wall. I grab her and then does she begin to cry. Gulping sobs and I understand her. I would feel exactly the same if Samuel were to do that to me…

_**Awwww Claire Bear! Please guys, don't ever give up on something you love or care about. Like Eve and Claire. xx**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Ok so this chapter isn't he best but it is something x**_

_Myrnin's POV_

Why should I take her back? I have held that relationship together and she has done nothing but push me away. Yes, she saved me and I am thankful for that but to ignore me and treat me like this is wrong. Maybe she should have stayed out of town with those hideous other girls…

_Sam's POV_

I come home to the sound of things flying and smashing upstairs. Amelie comes over to me and collapses into my arms. She is exhausted and if Claire has done this to Amelie, I will not be happy with her.

"He left her." Amelie says before I can question it. Suddenly, there is a loud bang and wood comes flying down the stairs accompanied by velvet. She has broken the velvet couch on the hallway upstairs. I go to get up but Amelie simply shakes her head and I sit there with her, listening to the sounds of Claire's pain.

Marie comes down the stairs with red eyes and a tired look on her face.

"She breaks things too fast for me to tidy Amelie!" She snaps. I expect Amelie to hit her for that but instead, she simply says; "Leave her Marie. Go home for tonight and come back in the morning. She needs to let her anger out."

I hug Amelie close to me and suddenly, she is on the floor retching and gasping for air.

"Amelie? Oh my god. Amelie speak to me!" I scream and her face turns blue. It is like the life has been sucked out of her.

"S-s-st-stop C-c-cl-Claire!" She breathes and collapses again.

"CLAIRE STOP IT!" I scream.

"NO!" She screams back.

"DAMN IT CLAIRE STOP, YOUR KILLING HER FOR GOD SAKE!" I scream louder and the banging and tension stops as Claire leaps from the top of the stairs and is on the floor next to Amelie in less than a second.

"Amelie wake up. Come on Amelie please. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I won't do it again I'm sorry Amelie please!" She shouts in her ear and I grab Claire by the collar.

"What do you mean you won't do it again?" I growl.

"I got so angry I pulled on Amelie's power. It made me stronger so I kept using it because I was so angry and now I've killed her!" She screams at me and pulls my precious Amelie into her.

"What are you doing?" I shout as she places her fingers on Amelie's temples.

"Giving her back her power." She simply says. Slowly, Amelie's face grows from blue to white and she opens her eyes. She still doesn't have enough energy to move so Claire keeps her hands there and when my Amelie finally has enough energy to stand up, Claire turns and walks away quietly.

_**Naughty girl Claire... x**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Okay, you guys! You are going to scream with excitement at the end of this chapter! x**_

_Claire's POV_

I am stupid and so cut up about Myrnin I didn't think about what I was doing to Amelie. It is early in the morning and the sun will be up soon. I need to suffer for what I did to Amelie. I open the window and sit on the window ledge. The sun comes up and my skin smokes. It hurts like hell but I need to pay for what I did to Amelie. I don't draw on her power and I let myself burn in the sun.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam shouts and drags me into the shade.

"Please may I see Amelie?" I ask cautiously.

"Okay honey." He sighs and hugs me.

"Amelie, if I had known what I was doing then I wouldn't have done it at all!" I shout and fall to the floor in disgust at myself.

"Stand Claire. You are a vampire and a strong one at that. You will achieve great things if you are careful Claire and you will be fine." Amelie whispers.

"Why are you saying that? Are you leaving?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"No Claire. I will never leave Morganville or you for that matter. This is my life Claire. Maybe in a few hundred years I may leave but not now." She smiles. I love Amelie so much and hate to think I could have killed her. There is a weird feeling in my stomach but I'm sure I'm fine.

"Come watch a film?" She asks and I sit in the blanket with her in front of the TV. The weird feeling is there again but I will be fine. I am fine. I get up to go to the toilet and as I stand up, I fall to the ground at clutch at my stomach. I distantly hear people's voices before I faint.

"Claire? Sweetie, come on. Wake up!" I hear Amelie's voice and wake up to find myself in my room on the bed.

"Amelie?" I ask.

"Yes honey?"

"Get the doctor to scan my stomach. There is something wrong. I can feel it." I whisper.

He is in the other room setting it up already." She smiles. Sam picks me up and takes me into the other room and lies me on the sofa. He lifts my top up and the doctor scans my stomach.

"Claire." He says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You're going to have a little girl." He smiles and I look straight to Amelie and burst into tears.

I'm going to be a mum. Amelie hugs me and encourages it is a good thing. But how can it be? Myrnin is obviously the dad and we aren't together.

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! So Claire Bear is going to be a mum but will it turn out all god? Who knows, it's Morganville... Keep smiling (with fangs) I will try and update tomorrow but bear with me x**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**So what are our thoughts on a mini Claire bear? x**_

_Claire's POV_

It is dark now. I'm only 3 months pregnant but already I am very much ill. Dr says that because the baby is a vampire, I will have her much earlier than 9 months. Amelie has sat with me on the sofa and is buzzing with the excitement but still, there is a horrible feeling in the room. How? I mean, vampires can't get pregnant so what happened.

"Let me in now Amelie!" A voice booms behind the doors.

"You will be quiet Myrnin before I allow you in the same room as Claire or the baby." She states and I admire her for it but do not need her sympathy.

Myrnin walks in anyway and is straight at my side. I am nervous to be near him but still battle with my love for him.

"How did this happen? Claire, lie down, I need to examine your stomach to see if I can try and see how the hell this happened." Myrnin simply says and Amelie growls at him. I get up anyway and lie on the same bed Amelie uses to therapise vampires.

"Hmmm." Myrnin says and stabs a needle in my arm. I yelp and rip it out but he has enough blood anyway.

"I do agree that we do need to find out why this has happened and Myrnin, will be allowed access to the child but I do not appreciate you storming in and taking blood from people Myrnin!" Amelie growls.

"Whoa. Excuse me, but Leonia is my child Amelie not yours and I will say who is near her and who is not!" I shout.

"Leonia?" She questions.

"My daughter's name." I smile.

"Our daughters name." Myrnin interrupts. I nod at him and get up to go to the coffee machine. As I stand up from the table, my stomach spasms in pain and I fall to the ground. I barely have a bump at all but this baby is taking my energy fast.

"Claire sweetie? Are you okay?" Amelie asks as she picks me up.

"Claire!" A voice shouts and I see a man coming towards me with Sam trying to stop him. As the body reaches me, I turn away to protect Leonia until I realise who it is.

"Jesse?" I smile. Jesse is the vampire guy at uni who I love deeply and as he hugs me, I relax and let my tiny bump rest against him.

He grabs my face and pulls me up to look him in the eyes before he kisses me.

Myrnin grabs Jesse and slams him into the wall and each man's fangs lower.

"Myrnin stop it!" I shout as he lunges for Jesse. I tug Amelie's arm but she won't do anything.

"Trying to separate two grown male vampires in conflict will end with me dead Claire." She mutters. Jesse is bleeding and Myrnin won't stop. I may be pregnant but I am still a vampire and I jump into the air and land on top of both of them. Myrnin grabs for Jesse but grabs me instead and sends me flying through the air. I land against the wall and am winded. I sit up gasping for breath and Sam is helping me up.

Myrnin looks over and everything stops. Jesse is bleeding and Myrnin has just damaged the life of our unborn child. Amelie winces as I moan as I am helped to my feet. She has had enough. Amelie has flipped. The control has gone as she screams in fury she grabs Myrnin and drags him by the hair to the front door and throws him out. Jesse comes over to me and is now fully healed. He pulls me to him and I rest against his chest.

"Sam, please take Claire to bed and Jesse is it? My office please." Amelie states.

_**So we have a new guy called Jesse and a baby on the way. Will it work out normally? 'Course not, it's Morganville... x**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hope you liked the last chapter. Jesse isn't in this one but he will be in future chapters...x**_

_Amelie's POV_

This Jesse seems genuinely concerned for Claire but I will not allow him into my house while she is so vulnerable.

Weeks pass quickly. We all get up, Claire is sick. She drinks a lot more now and then goes to sleep again. Myrnin has apologised and seems concerned for the child. I do not know what Claire will decide but Myrnin is my dearest friend. I do not wish for him to be hurt in a way such as not being able to see his daughter. Miss Rosser has been round with Michael a couple of times and they are both excited to be Leonia's god parents…

_Claire's POV_

I'm exhausted and Sam has been trying so hard to make me comfortable and get the nursery finished while Amelie spends thousands buying clothes and toys and other stuff for Leonia. I walk into Amelie's study with a now visible bump and see her on the phone. I sit down and she smiles. She hangs up and looks at me.

"Okay Claire so that was the clothing company saying that the velvet and silk coat for Leonia has just been dispatched. Sam has finished the nursery so I think we are ready." Amelie beams and I walk over to the coffee machine. I don't ask anymore, I make Mocha and a Latte for Amelie. If she drinks it yay if she doesn't oh well, her money she throws away.

"Amelie, can I ask you a question?" I ask shyly.

"Of course, little one." She smiles over at me.

"If anything happens to me, I know I asked Eve and Michael to be godparents but would you, would you, would you look after Leonia for me?" I ask and all Amelie does is nod. I see a tear in her eye but it is quickly wiped away.

"Claire, I need to go and pick up some more blood and Sam is at the Glass house, will you be okay here" She asks. I nod and laugh as she helps me up into the living room. I love this room, all the furniture is chocolate coloured and smells of vanilla. Amelie leaves me asleep on the couch before heading out.

I wake up and realise Amelie still isn't here. I look at my phone.

**Claire, I'm sorry but there is an urgent matter at City Hall. A human has killed a vampire so won't be back until later. Please reply to let me know you're okay. Amelie x**

I click the reply button but don't even begin to type. A horrible pain shoots from my stomach and I know straight away. Leonia is coming. Now.

I grip my stomach and wreath around on the floor. Can I use the mind thing? Did Amelie re open her thoughts to me?

_Amelie quickly! Come home now! _I send the thought to her but get nothing back. She has blocked me. I can't get through to anyone else but maybe Myrnin would answer if I rang? No, he won't come and help me. He hasn't seen me in months. Come on Amelie please hurry up. Then I remember. The thing that got to her last time was my pain. I am in a lot of pain right now. Maybe if I can send it to her she will know…

The pain rises deep inside me and I let it bubble to the top before letting it explode into an animal like screech that sends the strongest thoughts I have known. A quick response is my reply;

_Hold on Claire. We are coming. _She's right. Less than a minute later, Amelie, Sam and Myrnin enter the room. I shoot my eyes to Myrnin from where I lay on the floor and he walks out.

"Okay. Claire from what Myrnin has told me, this baby will be a vampire so although the birth will be quick and the pain will go away and you will heal straight after, you will be incredibly tired. Just let your body work Claire. Come on you can do this." Amelie whispers and Sam grips my hand as I echo into more screams.

**_So now we have the birth of Leonia! Let me know what you think of the name coz a friend gave it to me. Keep smiling (with fangs) x_**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Here you go guys x**_

_Claire's POV_

Amelie hands Leonia to me in a fluffy blanket after she has been cleaned. She is a vampire so her umbilical cord has long gone and in its place, a small rose like belly button. I hold my baby close to my face and feel her gentle skin brush my nose. She does not breathe as she does not need to and was never human so does not know the habit. I allow Myrnin to enter the room and I see my daughter has his eyes. I let him take her from where I lay in bed and watch her like a hawk. I blink and Myrnin is gone. With my baby.

"Leonia!" I scream and the word isn't even finished before Sam and Amelie are after him. I hear screeches and banging from the stairs and I can feel her cry before the tears meet her eyes. I run at vampire speed to the stairs and catch her as my precious child falls over the railings. Myrnin is roughly dragged and banished from the house and Leonia looks at me and blinks. She knows I just saved her and she opens her mouth into a smile.

Amelie takes Leonia and helps me back upstairs. I am drained and want to sleep. But before I can, there is a baby bottle and in it, is blood. Leonia's eyes light up as she drinks and I feel a bond so strong I could cry. Amelie sets the baby down in her cot and we sit together in the dull light of the living room. The fire is lit and I rest my head on Amelie's lap as Sam hugs his arm around her. We pick a channel and soon, I fall asleep.

I wake up and find that Leonia is in Amelie's arms and the fire is still roaring. Amelie makes soft noises to Leonia and I smile as she looks down at me.

"Hello Claire." Amelie says and Leonia is handed to me. My arms fit perfectly around her body and she snuggles into me.

"CB!" A high voice screams and in comes Eve who blanks Amelie and rushes to me and Leonia.

"Hey. Eve, can you just mind Leonia a minute, I need to speak to Amelie." I ask.

"Course babe." She replies excitedly. Amelie follows me into her office where I sit and blink my tired eyes.

"Amelie, you know that I love you so much that I cannot describe and I thank you so much for caring for me." I whisper and she looks confused.

"It is no trouble Claire. I enjoy your company. Now, you must understand that Leonia will grow very quickly and by the time we have reached a year from now, she will be as a 3 year old child will be okay?" Amelie states.

_Amelie's POV_

As I told Claire, Leonia is as a 3 year old due to her size and intelligence at just a year old. We have avoided taking Leonia out in public before but today as I sit combing the girls chocolate coloured hair, Claire prepares to take her daughter along with Jesse to common grounds. The child has taken a strange liking to Oliver. Something which none of us understand but Oliver, although he tries to hide it loves the attention.

_**Kind of had a time jump but basically, if any of u have watched twilight, Renesme grows very quickly yes? Leonia is like her and she grows 2 years quicker than her actual age. So when she is 10, she will look and act like a 12 yr old if you understand. but is Leonia going to be okay? Maybe. Maybe not...**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**You all know what happens when I say or is she...**_

_Claire's POV_

I smile as I walk into Amelie's study to find her combing Leonia's hair. I lift her off the desk and place her on my hip.

"You look pretty Leonia. Did auntie Amelie do your hair for you?" I grin.

"Yes mummy." My daughter laughs and I kiss Amelie on the cheek before linking arms with Jesse who places Leonia in the push chair and wheels her out of the house.

We rush to the car and strap Leonia in quickly. We have to be quick with her because even after a second of being exposed to sunlight, her skin starts to smoke.

I sit in the front with Jesse who takes us the long way to Oliver's. We soon get there and I climb into the back of the car where I wrap a thick black blanket around Leonia. Jesse opens the car door and I run into the café into Oliver's office with Leonia clawing at the blanket to be unwrapped.

"And to what do I owe the privilege of you barging in here?" He snarls.

"If my daughter was not present Oliver, I can assure you that I would have some very choice words for you indeed!" I reply.

"Olly!" Leonia shouts as she jumps out of my arms at vampire speed and rushes to Oliver. But, before she reached him, she was scooped up by Jesse who smiled at her. However, Leonia did not take kindly to this and bared her fangs at Jesse.

"Leonia! Do not show your fangs to Jesse! That is naughty Leonia! Don't you ever do that again!" I shout at her. She closes her mouth and leaps onto Oliver's desk where she sits obsessed with his papers. Suddenly there is a commotion outside the door and in strolls Myrnin.

"Daddy!" Leonia shouts but stays where she is sat with Oliver.

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt this little meeting but Claire I have come to take my daughter." He states with a flick of his coat.

"No Myrnin, you're not. You haven't spent any time with her at all; only visiting for 5 or 10 minutes and it's not fair on her. No, you will not take her." I speak and call Leonia to me. My daughter holds my hand and cowers behind me.

"You are 19 Claire. I am 1123. In many ways, I am a lot older then you and a lot stronger now give me my daughter." He snarls and Leonia tightens her grip on my hand.

"No."

"Excuse me? Little Claire you must understand that if you do not hand our daughter over to me now, I will take her myself."

"No you will not." I say and pick my daughter up onto my hip. As I do this, Myrnin walks to me and goes to take Leonia but before he can get a hand on her, Oliver grabs his arm and bends it up behind him.

"Claire, you and Jesse take Leonia home. I will be there shortly. One question, does Jesse stay at Amelie's?" Oliver asks.

"No, I may be dating Jesse but he is not allowed to stay over at our home." I smile and wrap the blanket around Leonia again.

I walk into the house arguing with Jesse about the fact that Myrnin is never seeing Leonia again. Eve is here and I place Leonia in the care of her as Jesse walks out and I collapse on the chair in the living room.

"Eve can you take Leonia to the Glass house!?" I shout and she agrees.

"Claire, what is the matter with you?" Amelie asks as she walks in.

"Ask Oliver because to be perfectly honest Amelie, I am sick of explaining it time and time again."

"I shall ring him." She says as she walks out.

Amelie walks in to her study where I sit with my arms folded over my head on the desk.

"Claire." Amelie whispers as I sit up.

"What!" I shout.

"Claire, there's been an accident. Leonia's been staked and they were too late to save her." Amelie whispers with tears in her eyes.

"No. Amelie no. Where is she!?" I scream.

"She was dragged into the sun and has burnt to dust." Amelie bows her head and stands next to me.

"NO! LEONIA!" I scream and run out into the town over to the glass house.

"Eve!" I shout as I fall through the door. She grabs me and we sit in the hallway crying as I realise my daughter was murdered.

"Hey, Claire." Shane comes over. He was let out of prison after tests showed that when he tortured me, he was under Bishop's compulsion. I look at him and he comes over and hugs me. My body is just how it used to feel against Shane's; meant to be there.

"I'm moving back here." I spit out through tears and Michael moves the crap the others dumped in my old room out.

"This is Amelie's fault. Maybe if she had killed all of the slayers when she had the chance, none of this would have happened." I whisper and the others just sit with me in the hall as Shane goes to make Chilli.

_**Ok ok I know I know! But, the story wasn't going anywhere with Leonia in it. It seemed to perfect family? So Claire blames Amelie. But what will she do? x**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Now we get to see Claire's nasty side x**_

_Michael's POV_

We all sit in the living room after tea and we put a film on. No one is watching it. Their eyes are glued to the screen but their faces are blank and show nothing of the film. We all know what the other is thinking. Who did it? Who killed Leonia? Claire sits with her knees tucked into her chest and refuses to drink the blood in front of her. Her face is blank and there are tears stains only I can see. There is a knock at the door and I know who it is. Jesse. Shane won't be happy. I walk Jesse in but Shane doesn't care. He wants to kill whoever hurt Claire. He still loves her but won't admit it. Not even to him. Jesse goes over and whispers in Claire's ear. No one can hear but me.

_"You okay babe? I heard what happened." _ I saw Claire flinch and so did the others.

"How do you know? This was kept so quiet that only we and Amelie know. How do you know Jesse?" Claire demands.

"Amelie rang me." He states smoothly and I hear a shimmer. Amelie steps through the portal.

"I did?" Amelie questions and something clicks in Claire's face and the others are at her side in minutes.

"You did it didn't you?" Claire snaps and it becomes clear to us all. Jesse did this, because he is a vampire who hunts vampires.

"No Claire, you are wrong." He snarls.

"I do believe that she is correct." Amelie states, an icy cold feel touch her voice. The house temperature drops and the house can feel the tension.

"Shut up Amelie." Jesse shouts and then realises his mistake. He didn't deny Amelie and we all know. Jesse killed Leonia.

"You evil, murderous bastar-" Claire screams and Jesse launches at Claire. She is too quick for him and then we all pounce. Eve shoots silver dust at him, narrowly missing me and Shane launches with a stake. Claire is unstoppable. She is in this to kill him. He killed her daughter and she has gone ballistic. She tears at his face and ends up on top of him with her fangs above his throat. Then she did something I never thought she would do, she bit him. That is the first time Amelie moved during the fight and her eyes were worried. She grabbed at Claire and lifted her off with blood dribbling down her chin. Claire tried to reach him again but Shane got there first and began hitting him with a baseball bat as he tried to fight back.

"Shane." Amelie speaks and we all stop.

"Take Claire and clean her up. I shall deal with this _fléau_." Amelie demands. Shane takes Claire and Eve and right on the spot, Amelie kills him.

"Démerder Michael. On a assez fait pour un jour."

"Oui madame. Je pense que c'est mieux pour Claire d'arrêter ici ce soir. Elle est en colère contre vous." I reply back fluently in her own language and she nods before clicking her fingers. Her guards take the body and she exits the house.

**_Go on google translate if you guys rnt sure about what the French means x_**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Please, I don't want any PM's at the end of this chapter asking what will happen. I get like 10 a day about this story and right now, I'm really upset and don't even want to be typing anything but I am doing it for one person who reviews on every chapter (you know who you are) so please don't. I am sat here crying as I write this because of something and I cant deal with PM's about what is going to happen x by all means, ask in the reviews but don't PM me about what will happen next x**_

_Shane's POV_

I take the girls upstairs and make them stand in the bathroom. Eve sits on the toilet seat not saying anything and Claire sits quietly on the side of the bathtub while I clean her face.

"This is fucked up." Eve finally stands and sits next to CB.

"Yup." I sigh.

"Why? Why is this happening to me? My daughter was killed by the man I thought I could trust. Had a baby with a crazy lunatic and finally ended up back here with the guy I started with. What is happening for god sake! He killed her Shane. She was three. Or at least we looked at her like that. Why did he have to kill her? Why did he have to kill Leonia?" Claire cries and we take her downstairs in front of the fire.

"I'll get a game." Eve says.

"Can I help you find one?" Claire asks but doesn't wait for an answer.

I hear a scream and then hysterical crying. I run with Mikey into the Parlour to find Claire on the floor with a book in her hands. Leonia's book. Me, Claire and the rest of us used to read this to her in special voices whenever they stopped here.

I take the book off her and we all take her to bed.

_Claire's POV_

I wake up in the morning and check my phone. 7 Am. She's gone. A voice echoes in my head. My little girl is gone. I walk down to the kitchen where Michael sits playing a beautiful song. A sweet song that makes me forget everything. I don't know how long he played and I stood there but Eve came down with Shane and by the time I looked at the clock, it was 10 AM. A cup is placed in front of me but I ignore the blood I know is in there.

Michael leaves for work and Eve goes to Common Grounds.

"Claire I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to get up. You can't stay sat there all day." Shane says and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"She was killed Shane, do you know how that feels?" I stare at him.

"Lyss was killed too Claire, so were my parents. I know exactly how you feel." He speaks to me.

"She was so beautiful Shane. Her pale face. Her blue eyes. The way she looked at you not breathing. The way she called you Uncle Shane. How could Amelie let the slayers live. Leonia would still be here is Amelie would have killed them when she had the chance." I cry with my head returning to my hands.

"I miss you Claire." Shane whispers.

"I miss you too Shane." I whisper barely audible and with that, we kiss…

_** If it doesn't make sense, PM me becoz I am not proof reading while in tears x**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Well I feel much better now after speaking to a friend who helped me realise I'm not alone in this world. Here is a good chapter. Claire bear will get hurt x**_

_Claire's POV_

Eve walks in with Michael and I am sat with Shane in the kitchen. Although he is helping and we are sort of together, it's not just going away. I have cried all day over Leonia. She is, was my daughter. Myrnin. Crap! Leonia was his daughter too. I mutter a simple sorry and I walk past Eve and get my phone. Seven texts off Myrnin. Two off Amelie and three calls off Amelie.

_You have two new messages from Amelie:_

**Claire come home. We need to talk**

**Amelie x**

**Claire I know you are angry and upset but you need to come home now.**

**Amelie x**

Why can't she just leave me alone! This is her fault!

_You have seven new messages from Myrnin:_

**Claire what happened!**

**Claire!**

**Hellooo?**

**How the hell is our daughter dead!**

**Claire, I am going to slit the throat of the man who did this! Answer the phone!**

**Claire get to Amelie's now.**

**Claire!**

They don't understand. Leonia isn't just a girl who has been killed. She is mine. She was so special and she's gone!

Michael knocks on the door.

"Come in." I whisper and notice the tears on my face.

"Hey sweetie. I brought you a drink." He says and puts the cup of blood in front of me. I ignore it and he leaves. I stand up to go downstairs and go dizzy. I won't drink, Leonia suffered in pain and so shall I. I may be in a lot of pain, but I will never drink blood again.

The dizzy spell goes and I walk downstairs. Eve puts her arm around me and I smile a fake smile.

"Eve can you take me to Amelie's, I'm getting my stuff." I ask.

"We can get one of the guards to drop it off if you want?" She replies.

"No, I need to speak with her. She needs to know that this is her fault." I snap.

"'kay then." She mutters as we walk to the car. My skin burns and I don't care. Leonia went through this, so will i…

_Amelie's POV_

As I see Eve's car role into the driveway, I let out a breath I have been holding all night.

"Claire thank goodness your back!" I smile and walk over to her.

"Save it. I don't care Amelie. You are the reason Leonia died. Maybe if you had of killed all of the slayers when you had the chance then none of this would have happened." She states and flounces past me.

"Claire. How you think it is my fault that the girl was killed I do not know but what I do know is that you need to stay here okay? I cannot have you out there Claire. Trust me okay. I love you. I would never let those slayers go if I knew this would happen. They were sent out of Morganville Claire, I don't know how they got back in." I speak and mean every word of it.

"Okay Amelie. I believe you. But although I will spend time here, I do want to move back to the Glass house." Claire says with tears in her eyes. I walk forward and we hug. Something is wrong.

"Claire, you feel different. What's happened?" I ask.

"Nothing, I" She doesn't finish. She goes limp in my arms and falls to the floor.

"Claire!" I shout and Eve runs in.

"Oh god!" She shouts.

"Ring an ambulance, Oliver, Myrnin, Shane and Michael." I say to her, "Sam!" I shout and he jumps from the banister and helps me get Claire up…

_**Right, I know you guys get annoyed when I leave you on a cliff hanger but this is a good one right? ahaha x**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**This next chapter is one of my fave's x**_

_Claire's POV_

I wake up in my bed at Amelie's and immediately wish I hadn't. The light hurts my eyes and the worried faces make me feel sick.

"Amelie?" I ask as I feel her hand on my arm.

"Oh Claire, you stupid, stupid girl!" She murmurs and hugs me.

"What? I don't understand." I ask.

"You haven't drank any blood in days little one, you are a young vampire so your body couldn't cope and put you into a coma until we gave you blood." She says and I understand.

"How can I drink blood if my Leonia isn't able to do a thing let alone drink blood?" I whisper and my voice scratches my throat.

"I know little one but you need to understand that because Leonia is gone, you don't have to." Amelie speaks.

"Can we have a funeral?" I look up and she nods and smiles. I love her. I look up and just see Amelie as family.

"Is Shane here?"

"Yes little one, I shall let him in." Amelie states as she walks out. Shane walks over to me and kisses my forehead.

"Claire you frickin idiot!" He says.

"I know, I'm sorry." I cry and tears roll down my face.

"Shhh sweetie, it's okay. Michael and Eve are here, do you want them to come in?"

"Mmm hmm." I can't speak, my throat hurts. Michael and Eve walk in and I sit up to greet them. We sit there all together, the Glass house gang back. Amelie walks in after an hour.

"Right, I am aware that Claire wants to stay at the Glass house but I really cannot allow her for the time being as she will need constant monitoring to make sure she is drinking properly and that she doesn't go dizzy." Amelie says and I go to protest but Michael gets there before me.

"Amelie, I assure you that I can look after Claire. Whenever I am working, Shane and Eve are home and whenever them two are working I am at home. Trust me Amelie, Claire will be guarded around the clock and I won't let her be left alone." Michael sticks up for me.

"Michael, you must understand that I am not happy about this but seeing as you are as caring and trustworthy as your grandfather, I believe I can let her go. However, anyone of you leave her alone by herself, she is back here understand?" Amelie states. Everyone nods.

"CB, we will be back in about an hour, we are going to tidy the house and get you some fresh clothes before we come and pick you up." Eve says before taking the boys and going.

_Michaels' POV_

We get Claire back home and make her drink a litre of blood before she is allowed to go to her room. About half an hour later, she comes padding down the stairs in black leggings with a purple hoody.

"Michael, I was wondering if, you know. We could go hunt for some animals or something. I know I never do but I need something to take my mind off Lee and if I'm supposed to be drinking like blood it's going out of fashion then why not?" She asks me.

"Yeah, course let me get a jacket and I'll be ready." I reply. As I walk out, I see Shane kiss the top of Claire's head and Eve force chocolate fudge cake down her neck.

"You know what to do Claire. You see those bulls over there, pick one." I say and she goes. She gets her bull and drains it.

"Let's go home." She whispers in the darkness.

_Claire's POV_

I wake up and feel sick. I go to stand up but a wave of nausea hits me. I check my phone. 5AM.

"Michael?" I whisper. Nothing.

"Michael?" I speak louder.

"Shane?" I speak. Nothing.

"Eve?" I say and bang the wall with my elbow. The wall I banged is the same wall Eve's bed is against. Sure enough, in comes Eve with her black silk kimono and sits on my bed.

"I feel really sick." I whisper.

"Do you need a drink?" She asks.

"Yeah ok." Five minutes later, she comes back with a warm bottle.

I drink it and go to stand up. I am almost sick.

"CB, I'll get you more blood. You might be not drinking enough." Eve says.

"Are you sure Eve? I mean, I know preparing blood for me isn't very nice and that." I ask her and she just nods. I drink the next bottle she brings. An old two litre coke bottle filled with red liquid. I drink it.

"Psst. I need a wee." I say and she stifles a laugh.

"Go then!" She says. I stand up and run to the bathroom where I just make it in time to be sick into the toilet. I cough up so much blood the toilet is stained. I just keep being sick and Michael soon comes to hold my hair back while Eve stands with me.

"Claire, oh my god, babe." Shane shouts as he sees me cough another lungful of blood up.

"Get Amelie." I cry out before retching again. When Amelie gets here, I am resting my bloody face on Shane's chest.

"Oh Claire. What happened?" She asks.

"I don't even know to be hones…" I start to speak before being sick in the toilet again. As I turn around, I see the blood stains where I rested my head on Shane.

"Okay, let's all come out of the bathroom and leave Amelie with Claire." Eve says and they all leave.

"How much have you drank?" She asks.

"A litre when I got here, I drained a bull, a glass when I got back from hunting. A glass when Eve came to me in the night and another two litre bottle." I sigh before coughing up more blood into the toilet.

"Claire. When I said drink enough, I didn't mean drink so much your body can't cope!" Amelie breathes.

"You need to cough more out Claire until we get back to before the bull." Amelie explains.

"But I don't feel ill anymore." I protest.

"Claire, the animal blood isn't good for you and by the colour of the blood you are coughing up, this is the blood bag stuff." She says.

"But I can't make myself sick!" I shout at her.

"Come here." Amelie sighs before sitting in front of the toilet. I sit beside her and she pulls me so I am on her knee. She then does something awful. She forces my mouth open and sticks her fingers down my throat. That is it. I cough up so much blood the toilet is nearly overflowing.

"The animal blood is gone now little one." Amelie soothes as I lie on the floor with blood staining my mouth.

"I hate you Amelie." I whisper but don't mean it.

"I know." She smiles and winks before stepping through a portal.

_**There you go x**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**sorrryyyyy! I thought chapter 43 had uploaded but it hadn't! x**_

_Claire's POV_

I think it is time now, as I tread down the stairs I call a house meeting.

"We all know that I am upset. We all know I nearly killed myself. We all know why. What I am trying to say, is that we all love Leonia and always will but, it's time to say goodbye and I would like it if you guys could plan a f-f-fu-funeral." I have to whisper the last part as tears choke me. Shane comes over and hugs me.

"I don't want to know anything, only the times and dates. I would also like it if Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin were present. Also, Marie; Amelie's housekeeper. Marie catered for Leonia hand and foot and they both loved each other." I whisper and they nod and smile.

"I'm going to Amelie's guys." I call before grabbing my car keys. Amelie had finally got me a car with vampire tinting and stuff so I didn't have to rely on the others to taxi me around.

_Amelie's POV_

I have sent Marie home until Monday; the house will be fine for three days. Samuel and I sit together in my office, just enjoying each other's company when I hear the familiar crunch of tires on the gravel outside and in strolls Claire.

"Put ya pants on!" She yells and I look at Sam in disgust as he laughs at her.

"In here Claire!" He calls.

"Y'all decent?" She asks before strolling in and clicking the coffee machine.

"Claire, please have some respect as you walk into my office suggesting things." I speak to her sternly.

"_Put ya pants on. _Isn't that Shane's phrase?" Sam asks her.

"You kind of pick up everyone's phrases when you live at comedy central." She laughs.

"Claire, you are welcome here anytime as long as you are polite. Was there a reason or just a social event?" I ask her a little too sharply.

"Yeah um, the gang are planning a memorial funeral thing for Leonia and I would like it if you could come. Don't ask me because it is too hard for me to talk about so please ask the others." She replies and I feel bad for speaking so harshly.

"Of course little one. When did you last drink?" I ask her to avoid her overdoing again.

"Oh shhhhii!" She stops herself before the profanity is uttered.

"Claire when?" Sam asks.

"Last night." She sighs.

"Claire it's five in the evening. I thought we were getting over the not drinking thing." I sympathise.

"Yeah I have but I forgot you see Amelie. I'll get a drink now. Marie!" She shouts.

"Marie?" She calls again.

"Claire, my servants are allowed time off you know and right now, no-one is here, get the blood yourself." I state.

"Oh for god sake!" She mutters before zooming to the kitchen.

_**There you go! Might not update tomorrow because I have my granddad's funeral x**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Here is chapter 44! Can you believe that we are here already? I have some great ideas lined up for this story it is just finding the right time to write them up x**_

_Claire's POV_

It was hard to tell them about Leonia's funeral. I throw the bag into the bin after draining it and go to my old room. The candles, still on the windowsill. The Canadian silk on the cushions. The picture on the bedside table. It's me, Leonia and the Glass gang. Laughing together, while Amelie takes the photo. A rubber ball Leonia left in here rolls off the table out into the corridor. I bend down to pick it up and bang my head on a door handle. It opens and I can smell Leonia before I see her bedroom. I walk to her bed and sit with her dressing up fairy wings on the pillow. This room smells completely of her. Nothing else. I don't realise I'm crying until a tear drops onto my hand. I walk to her windowsill. In a frame is me, Leonia and Myrnin.

"I miss you sweetheart." I whisper to the empty room. That's how I stay, for hours. Stood at the window; looking out.

"Claire?" Amelie asks as she sees me. She waits in the doorway, not sure whether to come in.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking Amelie." I say as I walk out and say goodbye.

_Eve's POV_

Claire walks through the door and it is dark outside. I can tell she's been crying, she isn't good at wiping mascara off. You can see it in the corner of her eyes. Smudged. I hug her and she hugs me back.

"Wanna come to the shop with me?" I ask her and she nods. Shane walks in and kisses her lightly.

"Can I come?" Shane asks.

"And me?" Michael shouts from the kitchen.

"Nope." I say.

"Why not?" They ask at the same time.

"Because there are certain feminine items I need to get." I say and they both blush deeply.

"Sorry does it make you uncomfortable when I mention tampons?" I ask them and CB snorts in laughter as we go to the shop.

"That Chilli better be ready when we get back!" I call through and they throw dish clothes at us.

_**Slightly awkward chapter but yeah..lemme no what u think x**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**I quite like this next chapter. It is quite sad so tissues out for the emotional people out there... x**_

_Shane's POV_

"Ok, go,go,go!" I shout and launch across the sofa where all of the funeral planning is. We had to get Claire away so we could do this and going shopping with Eve was a good idea.

"Ok, everything's sorted. February second. Here we come." I grin as Michael finishes on the phone.

_Claire's POV_

I walk arm in arm with Eve as I arrive at Leonia's funeral. We are at a beautiful church on the outskirts of Morganville. Amelie, Sam and Marie are inside and as I step in, I almost choke on tears. It is beautiful. Everything is draped in white and we are too. Eve wears a white tutu with a white skull top and white doc martins. The rest of us wear simple white dresses and Sam wears a white suit. That is the only colour in here and my blood red lips stand out as I notice them in the reflection of the window. I sit on the front pew with Eve after saying hi to everyone and then the prettiest most delicate song is played by Michael on his guitar as Shane, Sam, Myrnin and Oliver carry the coffin. It is white and I let my tears fall. I stand and place a single pink rose on the coffin. Although there is just ashes and the clothes Leonia was wearing that day in the coffin, it feels like she is in there because essentially, she is…

_Heart, beats, fast._

_Colours and promises how to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid?_

_To fall_

The song plays and we sit in silence. Michael goes to the coffin and places a chair beside it. He sits with his guitar and plays the song I heard the first morning back in the Glass house.

_Don't let go._

_Don't say bye._

_Hold my hand and don't let go._

_We will, always love you _

_For its true that if we _

_Don't love you_

_Our hearts are broken_

_Our lives are hurt_

_Yet you, whisper gently to me_

_Don't let go_

_Don't say bye_

_I'm always here_

_By your side_

_You can't see_

_But I'm always here_

_Just because I'm gone_

_You don't have to go too_

_Please stay_

_I whisper to you but we have_

_Each other and we won't forget you_

_At all please don't let go_

_Please don't say bye_

_Hold onto my hand and don't let go_

_Stay by my side_

_Stay with me more_

_Don't let go_

_We will always remember you_

As he finishes the song. I smile at the sweetness of it. Soon, it is my turn to speak. I head straight to the altar and say the words I haven't spoken or even thought about before. But they flow from me effortless.

_**There you go. I went with white as black just makes everything seem dark when you need light in times like these xx**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Sorry, I was at friends house last 2 nights x**_

_Amelie's POV_

I sit in the lounge of the Glass house with everyone who was present at the funeral.

"Now, I apologise in advance and please don't rip my head off but, I may have booked us all a holiday to Benidorm!" Eve screams and we all look blank.

Claire gets up and walks out and Shane goes after her. Eve looks hurt and I allow her thoughts to enter my mind.

_I'm sorry I thought it would be nice. They don't care, do they? Not even Michael. Oh…_

"That would be lovely Eve. Thank you. We shall all pack and be ready for?" I reply and her face lights up.

"10:30pm. Meet here and we can get a taxi to the airport." She beams. I raise my eyebrows before dismissing Oliver and Myrnin who both complain about what to pack for the trip before walking out myself.

After fifteen minutes, I feel tension at the Glass house and open a portal to see in. Claire is arguing with Shane over the fact that she doesn't want to go but in the end she gives in. Well, this trip will be interesting but as the young ones say. Yolo.

We sit on in the plane ready to take off. We have got two 4 seats and on the first row sit Sameuel, Me, Claire and Shane. On the row behind us sit Myrnin, Oliver, Michael and Eve. Claire curls into Shane before being told to sit up as we are about to take off. As the engines start, I become nervous. I have flown twice before and both times were traumatic. Sam grips my hand and we prepare to take off.

_**Bit of Amelie going Yolo there x**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**So I went to Paris and im back to give you some more chapters! x**_

_Claire's POV_

Hasta luego Morganville. For now at least. I snuggle into Shane and somehow fall asleep. We are two hours into the journey and I am woken up from shouting behind us.

"Sit still!"

"Do not speak to me peasant!"

"Shut your mouth vampie."

"Get off me you virgin hippie!" It goes silent as Myrnin shouts that to Oliver and a stewardess comes over.

"Excuse me sir, but please could we be a little quieter?" She asks sweetly and he whispers in her ear. She blushes and he pulls her onto his knee. They grab each other and we all make gagging noises. She will lose her job if she isn't careful. Myrnin leads her to the toilet while nuzzling her neck.

"Enough." Amelie states and Myrnin looks puzzled.

"In case you haven't realised Myrnin, this plane is public and we don't want you leaving a drained body in the toilets. Put her down and compel her to forget this." Amelie stares and we go silent.

"Claire sweetie, I'm going toilet. You stay here okay?" Shane smiles as he gets up. I yawn tiredly and rest my head on Amelie's shoulder. She shuffles to make it comfier for me and I fall asleep on her.

_**There you go! Naughty Myrnin! x**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Nearly at chapter 50!**_

_Amelie's POV_

The plane lands and I wake Claire up. She grabs my arm thinking I am going to hurt her until she realises what is going on. She is hungry. Her eyes are red and she needs to feed. I hope she can wait until we get to the hotel.

We arrive at Hotel Boutique Villa Venecia after waiting for customs to clear Myrnin after he brought one of his many chemicals in.

"iQue silenciar cerdos arrogantes!" Myrnin had shouted as he compelled them to let him through.

We have been here for four hours and the moon lights the sky as it is now dark. Myrnin has got us blood bags and we are all happy. However, Myrnin and Oliver sharing a room is not going well at all.

"Amelie, he's ready, let's go!" A bouncy Eve jumps into my room excitedly.

We walk slowly together down past a Lilly pond lit up by the moon. We sit on a bench and Claire sits with Shane on a rock next to the pond. It is beautiful here, so quiet and nobody accept us near this pond. It is beautiful. Shane gets up to go to the toilet and me, Michael, Eve and Sam exchange knowing glances. He is close and she doesn't know…

_**I know this chapter is really short but the next one is amazing! x**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Is Amelie letting Claire be in danger or is she doing something else? x**_

_Claire's POV_

Shane comes back but doesn't sit down. He makes a speech in front of everyone about how he loves me. Eve looks excited but I can't tell why. Then, slowly, Shane gets down on one knee.

"Claire Elizabeth Danvers. I have loved you, ever since you walked through that door battered and bruised. I love you more than the stars and that is why I ask you; will you do the honour of being my wife?" He smiles and produces the prettiest ring I have ever seen.

"Yes!" I cry and fall into his arms. Everyone claps and even Oliver smiles

We walk hand in hand back to the hotel and I fall asleep listening to the heartbeats of everyone around me.

_Amelie's POV_

To be honest, Benidorm was boring. We sat in the hotel all day because of the sun and we went for a walk at night. All of that happened; every day.

Planning Claire's wedding is like a organising a town. If done correctly, it runs smoothly. Today is the day where we are going to pick her dress. Along with the bridesmaids of course. We have gone for white. A traditional colour and will look beautiful. She has quite a few bridesmaids; Myself, Miss Rosser, her friend from TPU Lilly Anne, Eve's work colleague Jackie, a girl named Fern from TPU, Hannah Moses, the young girl who works at the bookstore named Katherine and Scarlett from the blood bank. We walk into the shop and Claire and I know the dress as soon as we walk in; simple white silk with a lace patterns down the side with s beautiful lace around the bust area and delicate lace sleeves.

The girls are a little harder as we all like different styles.

"No Jackie!" Shouts Eve and rips a dress from her hands.

"Amelie, Jesus that's hideous!" Claire laughs at what I think is the prettiest bridesmaid dress ever.

"Katherine no way!"

"Move Lilly Anne!"

"Aha Scarlett no."

"Eve get out the way."

"Amelie that's grim!"

"Hannah for god sake!"

"STOP!" Claire shouts and we look around us. There are dresses all over the floor and everyone is fighting.

One dress peaks through the side of the rack and I pull it out. Everyone smiles apart from Eve and then we know we have our bride's maid's dresses.


	50. Chapter 50

_**YAY! We are finally on chapter 50 can you believe it? just a WARNING but the next scene is a little ah explicit. nothing too bad but u can see why I have rated it for mature teens! xx**_

_Claire's POV_

"Eve what do you think?" I ask her and she fakes a smile

"It's um very um nice?" She says and I laugh before whispering to a woman to bring out a dress I reserved for her online earlier. It's black and pretty gothic with black lace. Her face lights up and Amelie sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Amelie, it's my wedding and although you are maid of honour, does not mean u can pick my bridesmaids dresses." I state and she nods before paying for everything getting it taken to the car. She said she would pay for the whole wedding because she felt like she needed to as something to make up for Leonia. Me and Shane don't have the money so we didn't object.

_Amelie's POV_

Two days until the wedding. Everything is sorted and the wedding will be perfect except, the bride and groom aren't talking. Claire was carrying white roses into another room and Shane spilt chilli sauce on them. I convince her that there are plenty more roses but she won't listen. I have ordered more and they are currently in my office

"Am I being silly?" Claire asks me

"Yes little one. I really do not approve of human and vampire marriages but I am willing for this one to go ahead because i can see that he loves u very much"

"Shane? Come Amelie's. Please?" She speaks down her phone. Shane arrives and she whispers in his ear. I hear them and wish I could remove what she just said from mind.

"Cowboy hat is on the door!" She shouts and Shane carries her up the stairs Sam laughs at that and i am glad he doesn't tell me what it means.

An hour later and the banging and squealing becomes so loud I can't concentrate and Sam walks into my office

"Sam please tell them!" I sigh and lean on him. He wraps me into a hug

"You know what they are doing right?" He asks

"Unfortunately yes, i can. I know exactly what Claire is thinking and feeling and it is disturbing. I am not turning the mind communication off because i may forget to take the block away and what if something happens again like last time?"

"Amelie my sweet, i am not walking in there and telling them to stop it". Sam tells me and i get off him and walk up the stairs myself. It is loud up here and they obviously cant here my knocking on the door. I open the door and wish I could un see. Claire is on the bed and Shane is on top of her. Shane blushes and Claire snorts with laughter.

"Can u keep it down?" I ask wearily and Shane nods

"Okay, okay now get out!" Claire shouts and lobs a pillow.

"Forget it, Samuel and i shall go out and start the workers setting up for the wedding."

_**Blush much?! x**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**sorry this next chapter is short but im really busy x**_

_Eve's POV_

It's the day of the wedding! I stand in Amelie's bedroom with Claire as I finish putting a bobby pin in her hair. She looks amazing. The lace on her arms looks perfect against the white of her skin. She blends in so perfect against the white of Amelie's bedroom and I hug her without crying. My black dress clashes with hers and it look pretty god damned awesome! Amelie walks in and attaches the veil to her head.

"This tiara Claire, it is special to me little one. When i ruled in the courts in France, i was a queen. This was my crown Claire. A very special person handed this to me and he stands in the room next door." Amelie smiles as she fixes it onto CB's head.

"You mean that when u were queen, Sam gave you this tiara?" Claire asks sweetly

"Yes little one. Now go. We shall see you at the church as your bridesmaids. Samuel is giving u away but; remember your father young one. Your parents are with u now and would be so proud." Amelie says and runs her finger across Claire cheek. I feel like I shouldn't be here. That this moment is too private. Seriously, Amelie just gave Claire a tiara worth "$600 000. And says she is proud of her. I feel like it is such a private moment i start to walk out but not before Amelie completely surprises me and links arms with me before walking down to the car.

_**I know its short sorry! x**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**Another short one im afraid! Im really sorry but im soo busy right now, I have 2 projects in for a deadline that I have hardly started xx**_

_Claire's POV_

We get into the carriage and I squeeze Sam's arm nervously

"Cold feet?" He asks

"No I can't wait but it's just scary if u no what I mean?"

He smiles and we step out of the carriage. I kiss the horses noses and look up at the church. Last time I was here, Leonia was being buried. I take a deep breath and walk arm in arm with Sam towards the doors

_Shane's POV_

Michael stands with me at the front of the church and i hear the music start. The bridesmaids walk in slowly and Amelie stands out walking next to eve. They look perfect. Amelie looks like she is meant to be there and the white rose petals that are dropped down the aisle as they walk is pretty cool. Then Claire appears. I forget Sam and Michael and Amelie and the bridesmaids and everyone else because walking there is Claire Elizabeth Danvers...

_**The wedding... x**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**This new chapter is good!x**_

_Amelie's POV_

The wedding was beautiful. Claire and Shane walk out together and get into the carriage. We go to my house and the after party is starting in the gardens. The first dance is about to start and i stand with Sam under the peach trees. It's a cold night but we are all warmed by the fact that it is so beautiful.

Slowly, white flakes descend from the sky. Snow...

_Shane's POV_

Claire steps up to dance and the snow blankets the ground. Her train on her dress blends in with the snow and we dance slowly to the music. She looks up at me and there are snowflakes in her eyelashes. She smiles and melts into me.

"I love you Mrs Claire Collins."

"I love u too Shane."

We walk down past the lakes in Amelie's gardens where we sit near the fountain. On the other side, we see figures I can't make them out but Claire says its Amelie and Sam Something is going on and we feel bad for being there. Claire says that they know we are there but I still feel awkward. Amelie whimpers and Claire's head snaps round. I see Sam grab her and she whimpers more loudly. Claire's eyes go red.

"Claire stop!"

"He's hurting her!"

"How do you know?"

"She's crying and he is grabbing hold of her!"

Claire runs over and flings Sam off Amelie. That's when it happens.

_**hehehehhe I know im so mean leaving this chapter like this x**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**Now then guys, please be sensible about the choices I have made for this chapter x**_

_Claire's POV_

"Amelie oh my god are you okay?" I ask her where she sits crying.

"No Claire please; take me back home." She cries into my shoulder.

"No come on, we're going to the glass house." I comfort and help her up. Sam comes over but she pushes him away.

"No Sam. Leave me alone" she cries and I pull her into me before getting into the limo.

"Shhh, Amelie. You're fine, we're here" I tell her and can't help feeling this is how she spoke to me. We get out and Shane puts his arm around me as he helps me and Amelie into the house. I offer her to sit in the living room but she walks straight to my bedroom.

"You okay?"

"Claire he doesn't" she speaks and then I notice the golden curls of her hair in a messy tangle around her face.

"What do u mean?"

"I'm pregnant Claire! I'm pregnant and he won't help me. He says it's not fair on you or Myrnin or the others to have this baby after Leonia and he won't understand! I tried to ask him what to do but he grabbed me and told me I had to get rid of it! The last thing I want to do is hurt u but I'm scared Claire. After his reaction, I'm not sure I want to have this baby and I don't know how I'm going to get rid of it alone." She looks at me and for the first time ever, I can see that Amelie. Founder of Morganville is scared. I hug her and she breathes out.

"Amelie, u have to be sure that getting rid of this baby is the right thing to do. You need to know that there is a life in you and you will be getting rid of him or her. There is no going back." I look at her

"Claire; right now I'm not in a position to have a baby. I will be vulnerable not good I'm the founder. Sam won't be supportive after what just happened not very good. And I can't raise a child right now. Alana was my child and I can't go through the risk of something like that happening again. I'm the founder and the way they can hurt me is through my child. Alana was proof of that. So yes Claire, I'm sure" she sighs and I ring Sam.

_**I'm not saying abortion is good or bad. I think that you have to consider your situation before you take any action about abortion. Please be respectful about the fact I have chosen it as the option for this chapter. I have never been in this situation ever so I cant say or describe the feelings about what it is like xxx**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**Just warning you, there is a lot of swearing in this section. Eve's point of view so there is gonna be violence and swearing xx**_

_Shane's POV_

Sam gets Amelie and they both hug each other. At least they're okay now. Claire won't tell me at the moment what was wrong with her but I trust her.

"You know, it's still our wedding night Mrs Collins." I grin and she giggles as i carry her upstairs.

_Eve's POV_

"Eve can you come upstairs please!" Claire shouts.

"No I'm dead" i shout but go upstairs anyway.

"What's up CB?"

"I need the nearest abortion clinic" I stare at her before slapping her.

"Are you fucking crazy?! You seriously are pregnant and are going to get rid of it you fucking crazy bitch? Claire I only had an abortion because I had no support and I was pretty much living on the streets; you may as well have written eat me on my forehead! You fucking idiot! I would kill to be able to have another child but I can't can I? The fucking doctors told me I can't have children so here you are let's think about 6 months after Leonia and you are pregnant again and want to get rid of a kid! You're pathetic! And asking me to tell you is a little rude don't you think!"

"I'm not pregnant!" She replies.

"That makes it even fucking better! Really something to joke about babe! Fuck you Claire!"

"Amelie is!" She screams in my face and I regret saying that stuff about Leonia. It's too late. She stands up and her eyes flicker to the colour of black Amelie often uses in her eyes. If I act scared she will attack. Shit is gonna go down I need Michael now!

_**Told you! Im sorry for the swearing but I thought that Eve could go a little crazy x**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**Once again I apologise for the swearing previously and here is the next chapter!**_

_Amelie's POV_

Samuel and I have both decided it best to get rid of the baby but every time I walk past the nursery recently built for Leonia, I can't help feeling that my baby could be in there but it isn't fair on any of us; Even Alana. I am sat with Sam in our bedroom while he hangs new lace curtains. I get a pain in my head and I can see a flickery image of Claire her eyes are red and she is walking towards Eve. I look into her head. She asked Eve about the clinic and Eve went incredibly angry. Leonia was brought up and Claire got very angry.

"Don't you bring up my daughter Eve, don't you dare! And do you think I would joke about something like that? Amelie is pregnant and we have decided together that she wants to get rid of it so don't you think I'm joking because I'm not!"

"For goodness sake Claire!" I shout as I walk into her room from the portal and grab her. I make her look at me and she relaxes.

"Sorry, it was low of me to do that." Eve apologises and writes the address of the clinic.

"Eve, I would like for you to come to the clinic as well as Claire. You have done this before so I need you to be there." I say to her and she nods before walking out.

_**There you are. Sorry it is a little small. I had all of this written down before I joined Fan fiction so from this point on, I am having to think of a new chapter instead of just copying stuff I have already written down so sorry if my updates are getting a little slower xxx**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. xx**_

_Amelie's POV_

I turn to Claire where she sits looking upset.

"You don't need to speak little one. I know what you are thinking." I say and she nods and sighs.

"You don't understand why I am doing this and you have no clue why I asked Eve to come. The thing is Claire, you will be my support and help me through this but you cant understand what it is going to be like and Eve can. Come back to my house young one and you may bring your husband." I smile and she gets up before calling Shane.

_Claire's POV_

We are sat in the waiting room. I am bored so flick through the magazines. Amelie is using her usual calm I don't give a shit face and Eve looks like she is about to burst into tears. She sits there shifting around on her seat and biting her black and red nails.

"You okay?" I ask her and she speaks slowly as not to cry.

"Yeah I,um. Its just a bit scary you know, being back here. I don't like it." She replies.

"Madame founder please." The bubbly receptionist smiles and looks and me in pity as I grip the arms of my friends and walk in with them.

"Okay Amelie so I have gone through everything with you over the phone so if you have any questions feel free to ask." The lady says.

"No thank you." Amelie answers and for the first time since being here, her I'm scared face comes on.

"I do." I speak and everyone looks at me.

"Go ahead err?""Claire. Amelie is a vampire and you are giving her pills to kill-sorry I mean get rid of a baby. So have you upped the dosage?" I ask politely.

"Of course Claire we have taken this into account and we have added another 100 milligrams of the dosage to these tablets." She smiles and I shift in my seat to look at the little pills lying on a small metal pallet.

"When you're ready Amelie just take these tablets with this glass of blood." She says and Amelie stands up.

"I need. I just, I need five minutes." She says before running from the room. I get up to follow but Eve turns to me.

"No CB, I'll go." And with that, my best friend followed her out...

_**Whatcha think? xx**_


	58. Chapter 58

_**So then, Amelie and Eve are going to have a little chat! xx**_

_Eve's POV_

"You okay?" I ask her where we are sat in a small side room. She sits with her back to me and her arm I can tell is across her stomach.

"Yes." She replies.

"Come on then, let's get back in there." I say and grab her arm. She spins around and slaps me.

"Okay, let's not. Look Amelie, I know that you are really scared. I mean, I am too you know. Come on, we can get out of here soon." I go in front of her and she smiles.

"Will it hurt?" She asks me quietly.

"I'm not going to lie Amelie. Yeah, it does. Hell, babe it hurts like way worse than period pain if you can remember how that feels no offence to your age or anything but yes Amelie, it hurts."

"Okay. Eve, I'm scared."

"Me too Amelie. But we can do this. You are the founder of this yeah fucking crazy place but I wouldn't swap it. Come on please. If you cant do this Amelie, you admit that you are weaker than me. The crazy goth girl who lives at the Glass house." I laugh.

"Yes, let's do this then." She sighs and walks with me back to the room.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Right then. How do we think Eve should feel? Any suggestions, PM me x**_

_Amelie's POV_

How she does that I do not know. No wonder young Claire sees her as a good friend. I walk over to the tablets and before I can change my mind, I swallow them.

"Let us go. Thank you for your time." I speak to the lady and walk out with Claire. Eve stays behind and eventually comes out with leaflets and a what to expect list. We get into Claire's car and I sit in the front with her. I will apparently start to feel the effects in around an hour. Claire goes straight past the turning for my house and the turning for the Glass House.

"Claire?" I question.

"Can we just go to the church quickly, doing this has made me realise how much I need to talk to Leonia." She whispers and I squeeze her arm.

_Eve's POV_

"Hey LeeLee." Claire says and places a white rose next to her gravestone. She sits on the fresh cut grass next to the grave and reads Leonia's book to her. The sun is shining and Claire's hair looks auburn in the light.

Amelie starts to walk off down the path and she doesn't object when I follow. Claire smiles as she sees us walk off and starts having a conversation with Leonia. This church has massive graveyards and we walk quite far from Claire.

"Mmm la le mmm da dum didy um. La le lum." Amelie hums and I smile at the sweetness. She has managed to relax enough around me to sing.

"Ahh." She tries to hide it but it's there.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Here we fucking go." She grits her teeth and I laugh so hard.

"What!" She snaps as she is in pain.

"You swore Amelie! Hahahah! Oh wow. Seriously, are you okay though." I ask.

"I'm having an abortion Eve, what do you think?" She sighs and I help her sit down.

_**There you go! Please review! x **_


	60. Chapter 60

**Hi guys I have decided this story is getting too long so I am writing a sequel. It will start from EXACTLY the same point as you just read in chapter 59. I am just starting it because I have so much more to write and would like to put it into another story. The story line will be exactly the same but the next chapter in this story will be in the story called "Just stick together." This is the story that I will continue this story line into. So everyone reading this go onto Just Stick Together and the rest of this story will go on there x**

**JustAmelie x**

**This story wont be online until tomorrow though sorry x**


End file.
